The Kingdom of Torem
by Vicky just Vicky
Summary: When two girls in torn clothing arrive at the gates of Camelot asking the king Uther for help, How will Merlin and Arthur help them? But what will happen when they they stay? Will Arthur and Merlin learn something from the two girls? ArthurxOC and MerlinxOC!
1. Arriving in Camelot

**Hi Merlin Fans so I've recently become obsessed with Merlin how can you not? Seriously it's addictive. **

**Anyway My BFF BlondeDancer (who I introduced to Merlin) will be writing this story with me made up with our creative minds with us as characters about our adventures in the great kingdom of Camelot!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

It was a foggy, dull and cloudy morning the big red sun was rising slowly everything appeared to be a perfectly pleasant morning, but at the border of Camelot two girls looked at each other unsure if they should cross.

One girl, tried to hold her head high, trying to forget what she just saw back in her home kingdom.

She tried to keep her posture straight her companion saw her and pulled her arm around her, trying to offer support.

"Don't worry Vicky" she smiled at her friends sensing her fear "Things will be alright"

The slightly smaller girl brushed her chocolate brown hair out of her face "But how can you be sure that they will help us my lady?"

"I can't, but we have no other choice...we have to try" came her reply.

The two girls looked at each other with a small smile, anyone who saw them could tell they trusted each other, that they were desperate.

"Let's go Vicky, we haven't far to go"

With that said the two girls stepped over the border and made their descent into the kingdom of Camelot.

**Meanwhile in the great castle. **

It was a regular chore filled day for our favorite servant running to and fro from his master's chambers carrying his heavy armor and chainmail.

"MERLIN!" The cry echoed through the palace walls making Merlin quicken his pace in step.

When he arrived in the room he saw his master gazing out the window "Yes sire?" he gasped clearly out of breath.

The prince turned to greet his loyal manservant Merlin "what's all the commotion down there?" He asked.

"I don't know!" Merlin gasped as he tried to regain his breath.

Arthur looked at him and crossed the room slowly, approached Merlin and slapped him across the back of his head

"Well...go and find out!" and with that Merlin scurried out of the room off to find out what the commotion was whilst thinking 'Why does he always hit me?'

**Back to the Girls**

Things weren't going well so far they'd made it to the gates of the palace but they couldn't get an audience with the king. An uproar had started the guards started to get violent.

"Who are you!" one boomed in a loud voice "What business do you have here?"

"Please" the taller girl, begged in a worried voice "we only seek help from the king Uther"

All of a sudden the two girls saw a figure approach.

"Hey Gwaine, what's going on?" he asked.

"These two girls want an audience with the king" the knight replied, gesturing at us.

The dark haired boy looked at them. "Well, why don't you let them in?" he asked. "Kings orders, no one is to enter," said another knight.

"Yes Percival, I know that but those two girls aren't going to harm anyone." Still the knights refused.

All of a sudden the dark haired boy gave a frustrated sigh "Well, I'll go see what Arthur has to say about this" and he ran off towards the palace.

The brown haired companion looked at her friend "Prince Arthur? He knows him?" a slight blush came across her face. Her taller companion smiled.

In the distance you could see two figures approaching.

**Back to Merlin.**

This better be worth it Merlin" muttered Arthur as they made their way down towards the knights.

"It is. Oh and by the way Arthur we may need 2 dresses" said Merlin.

"Why would we need that?" asked Arthur raising an eyebrow.

"Well their clothing is kind of torn," replied Merlin. The two men had reached the knights. "Ok ladies what is your business here in Camelot?" They both replied "We just request an audience with the king".

"Well, I'll see if can make that happen let them enter and Merlin fetch them some clothes and bring them to my chambers" and with that Prince Arthur made his way towards the castle.

Merlin turned towards the two girls "follow me and I'll get you something to wear" He said gently looking at the state of the two terrified girls they'd been through a lot.

When they arrived in the room Merlin handed them the dresses "I'll be outside if you need anything" He gestured to the door.

"Thank you so much" The tall girl smiled um "I haven't caught your name" she added sheepishly.

"Oh its Merlin" he replied extending a hand "I'm Arthur's manservant" He added.

The girl took his hand and shook it "I'm Rachel and this is my Maidservant Vicky".

"Hello" Vicky smiled "Thanks for helping us out there".

"OH" Merlin realized "There's a fresh bath there you can use I'll sort another one for Arthur later, you need to use it more than that Dollophead".

The two girls laughed "Well when your done I'll take you to the throne room" Merlin said leaving the girls to it.

Rachel and Vicky looked at the dresses then back at each other. They were beautiful.

"Which one would you like my lady?" She turned toward the dresses.

There was a purple silk dress with silver detailing throughout the material and the other was a deep midnight blue with a white floral design along the skirt.

Rachel caught the eye of Vicky and said, "I'll take the blue one, you can have the purple" with a slight smile.

There was a small knock at the door and Merlin called in "The king is ready to see you."

The two girls left their room and made their way to the throne room. They entered the throne room.

They seemed out of place. Would the king give them help?

There he was sitting on his throne, he made eye contact and asked them "Who are you and what is your business here?"

Rachel stepped forward. "My lord, my name is Princess Rachel from Terom and this is my maidservant Victoria.

My kingdom has gotten into trouble ever since my father died, as I am the only heir.

Our kingdom was overrun by a dictator who tried to force me to marry him.

A few days ago we managed to escape and we came here hoping we could get some help."

All of the members of the court stared at the two girls then back to their king it was rare for anyone to speak up to Uther like that!

Uther finally spoke "I think that I've heard of Torem before but that was a long time ago who exactly was your father?"

"My Father was Richard Ellison" Rachel whispered with a pained expression on her face.

Uther's expression turned to shock "Ellison!"

Arthur stared at his father "You know him then?"

"Of course boy Ellison was a great ally and a dear friend of mine!" He laughed as he made his way towards Rachel "Your welcome to stay as long as you wish"

Vicky, Merlin and Arthur stared at the scene in shock what was all of that about?

"The only mistake your father made was allowing magic in his kingdom" Uther growled.

Arthur noticed the maidservant Vicky tense up at the mention of magic "She must have been gravely affected by it" he thought to himself.

Uther turned to his son "You are to look after the princess make sure that she enjoys her stay" and with that he left the room.

They where now alone the silence ended until Vicky spoke up.

"Its my job to take care of Rachel" standing in front of Rachel in a protective stance.

"Oh that's fine" Arthur assured the girl "continue with you duties as you wish Merlin will take care of me you can take care of Rachel" He smiled at her.

There was a nice moment with Vicky and Arthur staring at each other and smiling but then Merlin ruined the moment.

"We'll all take of each other then!" He laughed with a goofy smile on his face.

Arthur rolled his eyes then turned to Rachel "I'll escort you to your room"

Rachel followed Arthur out of the room with Vicky following her and Merlin after her.

Things just got slightly more interesting around here Merlin thought to himself as he closed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2: Pancakes and a Wager!

**Hi Everyone thanks to all the people reading and reviews are greatly apprenticed**

**So here's Chapter 2 Enjoy!**

**The next morning with Merlin!**

Early the next morning merlin was talking to Gaius. "What happened last night Merlin? You were home later than usual."

Gaius enquired. "Nothing. The knights wouldn't let two girls in last night, they wanted to speak to Uther." Merlin replied.

"Why was that?" Gaius enquired again. "A small kingdom called Torem was overrun by a dictator and their princess and her servant escaped" merlin explained.

"Ah I see. Merlin aren't you late to wake up Arthur?" Gaius said with a smirk on his face.

A look of horror appeared on Merlin's face as he dashed out the door to wake up that clotpole.

**To Vicky doing doing her chores**.

It was a beautiful sunny morning after realizing that she was safe in Camelot she got out of bed and snuck out (Uther had allowed her to share a room with Rachel) bright and early to do her chores.

Vicky wouldn't admit it but she missed doing her chores after being on the run for a while she missed the originality.

She strolled down to the kitchen, introduced herself to the cook and the scullery maids and helped make Rachel's breakfast.

She made Rachel's favorite pancakes with syrup said goodbye to her new friends the kitchen staff and happily strolled with her head held high to her mistresses chambers.

She was halfway to Rachel's room when she collided with a panicking Merlin.

"WOAH!" she squealed ducking out of the way thankfully saving the pancakes.

"Sorry Vicky I'm running late and if I don't get Arthurs-" Merlin stopped smelling the pancakes.

"Wow is that Rachel's breakfast?" Merlin asked, "How did you get the kitchen staff to make those for you?"

Vicky smiled to herself "I made them myself" she replied my mothers love of cooking rubbed off on be since she taught me how to cook"

Merlin grinned at the mention of mothers.

"Cool you'll have to cook for us sometime well I'm late as it is" he turned to start running again.

"Wait" Vicky called and handed him the plate "Give this to Arthur"

Merlin stood gob smacked "really?"

She nodded "Rachel won't mind she'll have another half an hours sleep which she'll love and I get to cook again so we both win!"

Merlin laughed "Thanks Vicky I owe one" he called as he hurried down the hall.

"Your welcome" Vicky laughed.

Merlin rushed down the hallways with the plate of pancakes held tightly in his hands. Arthur is going to kill me, he thought.

**ARTHURS ROOM. **

Arthur was awake little did Merlin know that, he heard Merlin's footsteps and he immediately shut his eyes, Lets have a bit of fun with him he thought as he heard the door open and Merlin rush into the room to open the curtains.

"Good Morning sire!" came Merlin's cheery greeting. Arthur lay still in anticipation of what might happen.

"Sire? Are you okay?" came Merlin's worried voice as he slightly shook the supposedly "sleeping" Arthur.

"Oh no, I need to go get Gaius" Arthur heard Merlin whisper and he rushed out the door to get the court physician.

Arthur let out a laugh after a few moments silence and got out of bed and got ready for the day. 'I didn't know that idiot cared' he thought with a smile as he got changed.

Then a certain aroma reached Arthur and he turned round and saw the pancakes, an unusual sight from his usual breakfast but he ate nonetheless.

10 minutes later merlin came rushing in with Gaius to the sight of Arthur eating those pancakes.

A look of shock came across Merlin's face and Arthur had to hold back his laughter.

Merlin looked at Gaius and said a sheepish "Sorry" and Gaius left the room. Arthur casually rose from his chair and walked over to Merlin and once again slapped him across the head.

"That's for waking me up late and for thinking I was dead you imbecile!" yet merlin just stood there

"At least I brought you your breakfast" came his response. "Oh yes speaking of breakfast, who made these pancakes? They're nice."

Arthur asked. "Oh that girl from yesterday, Vicky made them." said Merlin as he cleared up Arthur's plate and left the room.

**Rachel in her Room.**

Rachel was very much awake after having a nice relaxing lie in she had got up and dressed but was starting to wonder where her maidservant had went to.

She was brushing her short blonde hair when her servant walked in carrying her favorite pancakes.

"Pancakes!" she chimed sitting down to eat.

"Thanks" she beamed over to her maid who walked over with a jug of water.

"Sorry I took so long my lady" Vicky said "I helped Merlin earlier"

"Its fine the breakfast made up for it so what do you want to do today?" she asked.

"Um you can decide my lady" Vicky said simply.

"Rachel smiled at her maids kindness how about some sword fighting?" she asked.

Vicky guessed it "I'll go get some swords and chainmail" she called while leaving the room.

I'll meet you out there Rachel called back with a laugh.

**Back to Arthur and Merlin!**

Conveniently the boys had the same plans as the girls and headed towards the training grounds to find that they weren't the only ones there.

"Arthur look!" Merlin yelled pointing ahead.

Arthur followed Merlin's gaze and saw Rachel fully kitted out in armor, chainmail and a shiny sword. Her servant blocking her blows well with a shield and sword.

Arthur smirked hiding how impressed he was by what he saw but Merlin saw it.

"They're good huh?" Merlin smiled.

"Yeah the servants a lot better at fighting back then you are" Arthur said.

"Your impressed my her" Merlin teased.

"The Princess Rachel is good too," Arthur hurriedly added hiding a blush forming on his face.

"Yeah yeah" Merlin ignored turning his attention to the girls.

'Hi Merlin" Rachel called running over to them.

"Merlin!" Vicky waved to him dropping her sword following Rachel over to them.

"You ladies aren't too bad with a sword, you could teach Merlin here a thing or too." said Arthur clapping Merlin on the back.

Merlin rolled his eyes yet Rachel could see a slight red tint on his cheeks and tried to hold back a smile but failed miserably.

"I see you woke him up Merlin " Vicky said with a teasing tone, a slight smirk was on her lips.

"

Well my servant is the most skilled and loyal of course Arthur" Rachel said. "What makes you so sure about that?" inquired Arthur.

"Well my servant is handy with a sword, makes the most AMAZING pancakes ever, she remembers to wake me up and she has been loyal to me ever since I can remember," said Rachel raising an eyebrow.

"If you're so sure about that then, care to make a wager?" asked Arthur.

"Maybe...what are the terms?" Rachel asked. "Your servant against mine a test of skills throughout the week." announced Arthur.

"Okay and the loser... gives up their servant for the week to the winner" added Rachel. Arthur nodded and shook hands with Rachel.

Merlin and Vicky turned to each other and said, "Sure, I'm up for anything" and shook hands.

"Okay then Arthur, I'm going to enjoy seeing you lose and try to struggle without a servant" and with that Rachel put her helmet back on and walked towards the training grounds leaving Arthur standing there with a slightly awestruck expression.

**Lunchtime!**

The group of four arranged the first task to be held tomorrow morning they said goodbye till then and walked back to the castle.

Merlin had fetched Arthurs lunch and carried it the throne room where Arthur took lunch with Uther since he was away on a council meeting Arthur was alone with Merlin.

"So Merlin you'll begin training straight after lunch" Arthur said before taking a drink.

"Aw Arthur come on do you not think I can win without your help" Merlin moaned.

"Have you seen Vicky? She's vicious she'll beat you in a minute!" Arthur almost shouted, "I won't lose to Rachel," he growled.

Before Merlin could escape Arthur jumped to his feet "GO OUTSIDE AND GIVE ME 20 PRESS UPS" Arthur yelled.

Merlin moaned "Yippee" he muttered sarcastically.

**To the girls!**

Rachel and Vicky had finished lunch in their room when they heard fighting outside.

"HA Vicky come take a look at this!" Rachel laughed looking out the window.

The two girls saw the dynamic duo of Merlin on the ground moaning at a very frustrated looking Arthur standing over him yelling in his ear constantly.

Vicky covered her mouth to stop a laugh it did look funny from the view of the window.

"Looks like someone feels threatened" Rachel sang enjoying the wager she'd made with Arthur.

"Poor Soul he's been affected by your mind games miss" Vicky said "and now he's taking it out on poor Merlin"

Rachel grinned, "If Merlin thinks Arthurs bad wait till he sees how dangerous you can be" staring at her friend "Cute but deadly" Rachel laughed.

Vicky smiled at her best friend while thinking "Rachel is kind of scaring me but as long as she's happy I'm fine with it".


	3. Chapter 3 The Challenges Begin

It was a bright and sunny morning the birds were chirping the horses were prancing in the fields everything was perfect just like a fairytale until….

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" The princess Rachel yelled out the window.

Luckily her maidservant was at hand to deal with the situation "My Lady calm down" she said in a soothing voice "it's the first challenge today and you have to be in a good mood to support me"

Rachel calmed down and closed the window "Your right let's get dressed and head down to the arena"

On the other side of the castle Arthur was still trying to prepare Merlin in any way he could.

"MERLIN IT ISNT THAT DIFFICULT" Arthur thundered.

"But sire I have been running up these steps for 30 minutes," Merlin moaned back.

"Sire you have such little faith in me, I know it's the first challenge of the week but I don't think it will be running up and down the stairs".

"Fine you can have a rest but meet me down at the training grounds where I will teach you to handle a sword. You have an hour meet me in my chambers" Arthur replied.

Merlin moaned and slumped along the stairs exhausted. He had to stay up late last night to practice magic with Gaius.

An hour later Rachel stood by the window with a small smirk across her face.

Vicky walked over "What is so funny my lady?" "Arthur is scared; look at him out there trying to train Merlin" Rachel replied.

Later that afternoon the entire kingdom had gathered for the first of the three tasks that would happen that week and they were all waiting in anticipation, waiting for Uther to begin the ceremony.

Uther stood up and at once the crowd fell silent "Welcome to this competition of sorts. A test between servant and master and the close bond between them.

The first task today will be stable handing. I wish the best of luck to them both but first let's welcome the contestants!"

Arthur strode in proudly used to these kinds of events wearing his favorite red jacket Merlin was at his side smiling to see all knights cheering "MERLIN MERLIN!"

"Wonder why everyone's here?" Merlin whispered to Arthur.

Arthur chuckled "That's a stupid question you idiot because they're your friends"

"Or maybe it's because they all want to catch a glimpse of The Princess Rachel with Vicky" Merlin stated.

Both of them looked around the arena filled with peasants waving red flags with the Pendragon crest on it.

Then they looked at each other, it had never dawned on the two that nobody had been introduced to their guests.

Arthur opened his mouth to speak until the horns sounded the girls were about to arrive.

The knight's cheered seeing the two girls they looked stunning Rachel wore a simple night blue dress with light blue jewels on the rim and sleeves while Vicky wore a simple red dress with a yellow rim and silky material.

Gwaine got a little rowdy and wolf whistled loudly catching the girls attention

They ignored it at first, which pleased Arthur.

But Gwaine wasn't the type of man to give up easily "Hey Ladies!" He called to them causing the other knights to laugh at his attempt.

But then Rachel whispered into Vicky ear for a minute with a sly grin on her face. Vicky turned her gaze to Gwaine giving him a smile and a wink.

Arthur scoffed "Gwaine is such a ladies man typical that he'd flirt" His blue eyes narrowed suppressing his anger "He's such an idiot"

Rachel and Merlin glanced to each other each raising an eyebrow while grinning very much amused by scene.

Vicky turned back towards her friends smiling Rachel smiled back, as did Merlin but Arthur was still glaring evilly at Gwaine.

"Arthur?" Vicky spoke up noticing Arthur's behaviour "You ok?"

Arthur snapped out of it hearing Vicky's voice, "Yeah I'm fine" recomposing himself.

Merlin laughed at his friend's actions while Rachel covered her face with her hand to stifle a laugh.

An hour later they returned ready for the task to restart, Uther had sent the guards to prepare the arena by putting one stable (complete with horses and all the necessary equipment) in the arena.

Uther spoke up standing from up from his throne "you are not allowed to help each other under any circumstances" he continued "you have one hour to clean the stables and prepare the horses"

"Let the challenge begin!"

Vicky who had changed out of her dress into a simpler one ran into the stables with Merlin.

Arthur's horse was there for Merlin to take care off and there was a jet-black mere in the stable too!

Merlin didn't recognize it. But the horse knew who Vicky was as it whinnied in Vicky's direction.

Half an hour went by, Merlin had Arthur's horse ready (He had no choice the horse kept nudging him playfully for attention)

Vicky on the other hand had the stable all mucked out and cleaned but she kept staring intensely at the horse keeping it at a fair distance.

Merlin spoke up "Are you afraid of horses?"

No! Vicky almost yelled "Nightshadow here" she yelled "Hates me!" pointing at the horse.

Merlin raised an eyebrow "really?"

"Yes, really Merlin" Vicky moaned "I'll prove it if you want"

Before Merlin could object Vicky already walked up to the horse causing it to panic and rear up dangerously.

Meanwhile outside Rachel had been talking with Arthur "So I see you didn't like how my servant acted with the knights" Rachel teased.

Arthur face turned red he was about to give a snappy remark but suddenly the stable came to life with the loud sound of screaming and neighing, the doors burst open with Vicky flying through them and the crash landing into a water trough

A loud roar of laughter overcame the audience, as Vicky stood up aided by Merlin.

She wringed out her long brown hair and smiled sheepishly at those watching.

Rachel tried to stifle a giggle as she saw Vicky glare at her jet black horse.

'Good times' she thought as Uther tried to make sense of this insanity.

Uther cleared his throat and after 5 minutes the laughter died down and he spoke "The test will continue after Vicky has cleaned herself up".

Her cheeks turning red as she walked past and the knights; a few who were grinning at her and a few were giving her a sympathetic smile as Sir Leon escorted her indoors.

Approximately 10 minutes later Vicky emerged from the castle. In new dry outfit.

Rachel stopped talking with Arthur and shot her a look that said "are you okay?" and smiled as she nodded.

Merlin asked her the same and she nodded.

The crowd straightened up as Uther announced the continuation of the task.

Vicky walked into the stable and glared at Nightshadow and began her work.

She stomped angrily into the stable and grabbed the horse the reins forcing the disobedient horse to meet her gaze.

"Listen you ass!" She almost growled "I didn't run into a burning stable to save you when the kingdom was under siege so that you could kick me!"

She continued "I did it for Rachel because you were a gift to her from her father, so now we have to work together and I'm not taking this crap anymore you better show me some respect!"

And Nightshadow did and in five minutes the horse was dressed and ready for battle.

Merlin won the challenge to Arthur's happiness. But Rachel didn't care Vicky and Nightshadow was finally getting along! Plus there was still two more tasks left.

A few days after the first test after the buzz had died down, the participants thought that it would be a good idea to do another task. But the only question on their minds were 'what has Uther and Morganna planned for this afternoon'

All were nervous including Rachel and Arthur who tried to keep up their cool facades as they ate breakfast that morning making idle chit chat. Arthur left with Merlin to go hunting, leaving the girls to roam the castle to pass the time.

They decided to go to visit Gaius as Vicky reluctantly informed Rachel that she was sore from being kicked by Nightshadow a few days ago.

They were directed by Percival, who they had found whilst wandering the reached Gaius' chambers and knocked on the door, a faint "Come in" could be heard through the wooden door and the girls stepped over the threshold.

The room was like a library of old medical books, with shelves packed with potions containing liquids of almost every colour. Surprisingly none of them were labeled, which worried the two girls.

Vicky who had always hated physicians slowly backed up in a attempt to escape. Luckily Rachel saw what she was trying to do and extended her foot gracefully, tripping her up.

Just as she was about to hit the floor ,the door opened.

Suddenly Vicky felt a pair of arms under her and looked up to see a very confused looking Merlin. "it's never just hi with you is it?"

Rachel laughed "it can never be that simple with us Merlin, you should know that by now"

Just then Gaius walked in carrying a large amount of books "Merlin what are you doing here your supposed to do be cleaning my leech tank"

The room went silent with awkwardness, as Gaius took in his surroundings of Merlin holding a petite brunette.

Rachel asked "you must be the physician can you help his idiot" she pointed to Vicky who was still in Merlin arms.

Gaius nodded and walked over towards Vicky who's eyes widened in fear as she saw him approach, she tensed up and Merlin must have felt it as he laughed and told her "he won't hurt you" Rachel rolled her eyes

"Oh shes just afraid of physicians" " oh that's okay I dont bite" said Gaius.

"Much" added Merlin with a small smirk.

Gaius escorted Vicky out of the room and left Merlin and Rachel in an awkward silence.

Rachel decided to be the one to break the silence " Good job today" she smiled at him "umm thanks" Merlin replied sheepishly.

After the girls had left they made their way into the training grounds to try to prepare for the upcoming task.

A few hours later the kingdom and the contestants congregated to see the second task. Rachel was determined that Vicky would win this one she couldn't stand the smug look on Arthur's face last night,

'I'll wipe that smug look off his face' she thought to herself.

The crowd congregated in the arena once more, awaiting the next task.

The chatter died down as Uther stood up once more and announced the arrival of the competitors as Vicky and Merlin entered the arena.

Rachel was smiling down at them while Arthur sat there, his face free of emotion.

Uther began to speak once more "Welcome back to the second task of the competition.

Todays task will be..." everyone looked at him expectantly as he paused "swordfighting.

The two competitors will be in a swordfight, but not to the death of course."

Rachel turned round to face Arthur and saw him slumped against his seat in horror. Merlin and Vicky left the arena to change and entered once more.

Uther gave the signal and the task began.

A vicious clanging of swords rang out as Vicky slashed out while Merlin tried to defend himself.

Arthur hid his face in his hands as he watched Merlin's pathetic attempt. 'Why swordfighting? Why did it have to be this?' he thought in desperation as out of the corner of his eye he saw Rachel grinning like a Cheshire cat.

He reluctantly turned his eyes to the arena and almost smiled when he saw Merlin get one decent hit on Vicky.

The swordfight lasted for 30 minutes and Vicky had the upper hand.

In the mixture of loud clanging and cheering, Rachel noticed that Merlin was hurt 'Wow, Vicky's not holding back' she thought as she noticed the scrape on Merlin's back.

Arthur noticed the sympathetic look on Rachel's face and raised an eyebrow.

Vicky raised the sword up high and slammed it against Merlin's shield and he fell against the ground and the crowd began to cheer loudly.

"Congratulations Victoria! You are the winner of this task!" announced Uther through the loud cheering.

Merlin made a retreat to the closest tent Rachel stood up and followed him. Once again Arthur raised an eyebrow and smirked.

The knights ran down to congratulate Vicky her on her victory.

Vicky was being patted and praised "Good Job you'd make a great knight"

Arthur said walking over.

Meanwhile merlin was trying to tend to the scratch of a wound on his back. It was difficult "Dammit!" He groaned. "You need some help?" Rachel asked shyly.

"Umm ok" Merlin replied. Rachel pulled the back of his shirt, cleaned the wound, applied some ointment and wrapped a bandage around his waist covering the wound.

"You did well most people don't last long fighting Vicky" Merlin laughed. "I shall call it an honor then"

Rachel looked him in the eyes "I'm glad your alright I was worried" Rachel gasped realizing what she'd said out loud. Her face turning red.

Merlin felt his face redden as well "Thanks for everything I appreciate it"

Merlin gave her a quick hug "Thanks again" he said nervously. Leaving the tent quickly.

The realization dawned on him he smacked his hand to his forehead realizing what he'd just done.

"Dammit Merlin when am I ever going to learn" he moaned but he couldn't stop smiling as he went to meet Arthur.


	4. Chapter 4 : Wait!,What Happened?

The day after the second task everything was hectic in the kingdom but for Merlin and Rachel it was quite the opposite.

Rachel was embarrassed by what had happened in the tent so she was tending to ignore Merlin recently.

Merlin was a bit hurt by Rachel's actions but respectfully acknowledged her decision to do so; this meant that he was also ignoring Rachel back.

Arthur was hopelessly confused he knew something had happened between the two when the blonde prince saw Merlin walking back smiling like Gwaine when he was drunk he knew something was up.

But he decided not to ask. Him being Arthur and all.

Vicky on the other hand was angry! She knew that Rachel liked Merlin and she hounded all of the knights to find out if Merlin liked Rachel too. She found out that his feelings where mutual.

The green-eyed brunette could be scary when she wanted to be.

This had made her happy she knew that they were going to end up together when she heard Rachel tell her what had happened while she brushed her shiny blonde hair the next morning.

But then she had watched horrified as Rachel and Merlin ignored each other.

Vicky just went ahead with her daily routine doing her chores while wearing her favorite purple satin dress.

She had also started spending her free time with Night shadow that she had grown close to stroking the black mare relaxed her and she talked to the horse.

Like she would with Rachel forgetting any troubles they had in the past.

Then again Night shadow still kicked her occasionally just for fun.

Later that night she took stroll to clear her head hoping to come up with a plan to fix the tricky situation between Merlin and Rachel.

After a while she wanted to look up at the twinkling stars so she climbed up onto the rooftop of a tower. She had no trouble climbing, it was what she did back in Torem for fun!

All was calm in the dark night sky; all were sleeping apart from Vicky who was sitting on top of the castle who couldn't sleep. She was sitting admiring the stars when she saw as a dark shadow crossed the sky.

What's that Vicky mused staring at the looming shadow landing in the meadow. Vicky gasped when she realized what it was "dragon" she mouthed in utter shock she remembered Arthur telling the story about him defeating the creature when it attacked Camelot.

"Could it be the same dragon?" she pondered as she thought about it when she saw a familiar figure in the distance conversing with the beast.

She rubbed her eyes thinking she'd wake up but this wasn't a dream it was reality that her friend Merlin was talking to a Dragon! Her mind spinning, fearing that he was in some sort of mortal peril.

She stood up a bit too fast in an attempt to rush to his aid unfortunately she slipped on a lose tile which still hadn't been fixed. She began to fall; she thought it was over as she flew down the side of the castle.

She braced for impact when all of a sudden she saw a tree fall down right below her, she landed with a loud crash and before she slipped out of consciousness, she saw Merlin's eyes turn from gold back to their original color.

MERLIN POV

'Oh my...' Merlin trailed off as he saw Vicky's body mixed in between the leaves and branches.

He looked around to see that the dragon had left. He wanted to yell out that he was a coward but he had other things on his mind at the moment.

"I better take her to Gaius AGAIN!" he said aloud as he removed the tree from her using magic.

He made his way to Gaius chambers with Vicky's unconscious body. He slipped into the building at the dead of night and up to Gaius chambers.

He walked in and woke up Gaius "Merlin? What is it this time? It's the middle of the night?"

Merlin laughed sheepishly "umm funny story I was talking with the Great Dragon and Vicky fell cause she thought I was in danger" Gaius groaned "Oh Merlin" while getting out of bed.

"There's one more thing" Merlin added, "Vicky may know I have magic" Gaius Spun round his face twisted with a mix of anger and madness "WHAT!"

"Merlin blurted out "I did it to save her life Gaius!" Merlin yelled. Gaius didn't say anything and went to examine Vicky's still body.

Merlin paced back and forth waiting anxiously for Gaius to give him news.

Finally the door opened and Gaius walked out.

Merlin knew by the look on Gaius's face that what he had to say was not pleasant the only words he uttered were "Get Rachel" Merlin didn't need to be told twice, even though he was terrified about facing Rachel with this news and also that they've been ignoring each other for the past couple of days he ran anyway towards Rachel's chambers.

He was going to charge in, give her the news so that they could all be at Vicky's side but then he remembered what time it was.

So instead he let himself in, gently closed the door and swiftly walked towards the bed.

Then his face flushed red when he realized he acting like a pervert. At the worst possible timing Rachel woke up a fright startling Merlin.

She was about to scream Pervert at the top of her lungs when she realized Merlin had a troubled expression on his face "What's wrong?" she asked then she noticed her best friend wasn't in the room when she should be.

"Where's Vicky?" she knew by Merlin's expression that it wasn't good news.

Merlin was only able to utter Gaius' name before Rachel took off as fast as her legs could carry her.

Meanwhile with Arthur.

It was morning the prince woke up angry because his servant was not there to wake him he groaned as he forced his way out of bed "probably drunk at the tavern again"

Arthur left his room to begin searching for that total buffoon Merlin as he walked along the corridors he asked a few people if they had seen Merlin, many of the responses was no but he came across Gwaine who told him he saw him going into Gaius' chambers with Rachel.

"Why would he do that?" he thought but made his way up the steps to visit the court physician and there he found Merlin, Rachel and Gaius huddled around a bed with worried expressions apparent on their faces.

Gaius stood up while saying "I need to go off and get some more herbs to make a new remedy to see if we can revive her," as he walked past he said, "sire" and left the room.

Arthur strode up to the bed "Merlin what's going o-" he froze as he saw Vicky's still body on the bed.

Rachel who noticed this gently patted Arthur on the shoulder and said, "Don't leave her alone, come and get me the second she wakes up" and walked quickly out of the room for some fresh air.

"Merlin go prepare my horse," said Arthur and as Merlin left he walked towards the bed. 'No way ' Arthur muttered as he saw Vicky lying still on the bed. He was worried. He removed a strand of hair from her eyes. She looked so peaceful sleeping.

As this moment came to a close Gaius re-entered the room carrying herbs.

Gaius quickly left the room after the leaving the basket of green herbs on the closest bench before muttering, "I'll get some water"

Just then a tired looking Merlin walked in the room.

Merlin sensing Arthurs distress as he gazed down at the unconscious Vicky. "She's going to be alright," he whispered as he laid his hand on Arthurs shoulder.

Arthurs turned to Merlin "come on the Knights are waiting" though his face still looked worried, worried for Vicky. No matter what Merlin said to comfort him.

Merlin left the room to find Gaius Arthur followed turning to stare at Vicky one last time before leaving.

Nobody wanted to leave Vicky but Uther had told Arthur that there was a wild animal attacking a village at the edge of the kingdom.

All of the knights were prepared with horses, supplies and amour their red capes dancing in the wind making them make very heroic indeed.

Arthur, Merlin, Percival, Gwaine, Leon and Elyan where ready to leave when they saw Rachel kitted out in amour on a saddled Nightshadow.

"Hello Princess" Leon and all of the other knights chorused in harmony.

"Hello Boys" Rachel smiled at them "so when do we leave?"

"We as in you and us?" Arthur spoke up then he realized what she meant "OH no you are not coming with us"

Rachel rolled her eyes at him "and why not? I can't stay cooped up in the castle forever I used to help villages before my father died"

Merlin made his horse walk up beside Nightshadow so he could look directly into Rachel's hazel eyes.

"Shouldn't you be with Vicky?" Merlin asked. The hurt expression that washed across Rachel's face immediately made him regret it.

All the knights including Arthur groaned loudly saying things like

"Way to make her feel better"

"Talk about foot in mouth disease"

Yes that's the way to a girls heart"

"God your worse than me when I'm drunk"

"Merlin shut up"

The rants stopped by the sound of Rachel laughing, "You guys are so funny"

She gently kicked Nightshadow making her go in a gentle trot.

Merlin, Arthur and the knights followed her knowing that they couldn't convince her otherwise.

They had been travelling for two hours straight Rachel was having fun laughing and joking with everyone.

But then they had to stop to rest and water the horses. The forest has full of life birds, squirrels, insects and the big red sun in the distance glowing red showing that was going to be dark soon.

Merlin had started a fire and made dinner for everyone (stew with bread) all of the boys where sitting eating and drinking. Expect for Rachel who was with Nightshadow giving her a brush.

"I know you miss Vicky too," She whispered in the mares ear "But she's strong you'll get to kick her soon enough" Nightshadow sensing her mistresses distress gently nudged her shoulder.

Merlin had heard this touching moment when he came with dinner for Rachel but he clumsily snapped a twig causing Rachel to spin around meeting his gaze.

"Opps sorry" Merlin said he handed her the dinner "you should eat it before Gwaine or Arthur does"

"Thanks" She replied as she took the plate from him.

Merlin left Rachel and after about 30 minutes the group saddled up their horses and rode towards the village, it wasn't too far away.

They saw a glimpse of the city in the distance and they all gasped and many had horrified looks on their faces.

'They have been through so much recently' thought Arthur but once again trying to show no emotion he said to the group, "Let's go and ask what happened".

They reached the village in a few short minutes and they asked what had been happening. The woman replied to them, "it was horrible...my husband saw it.

Said it was as black as the night sky, it came fast and destroyed our crops and took our livestock." the woman trailed off, unable to finish her sentence and Rachel stepped in telling her it was alright and escorting her back into her house.

While Rachel was gone the knights were arguing trying to figure out what they should do as nightfall was approaching them rapidly.

Arthur said, "We need to survey the animal to see the way it attacks!" Sir Leon agreed with Arthur along with Elyan but Gwaine would not stop yelling "We'll just have to kill it! It's caused too much destruction around here, not only physically but emotionally for these people."

Percival and Merlin nodded in approval but Arthur and the others looked gobsmacked, 'Gwaine said something insightful?'

Rachel approached them as they agreed to go with Gwaines decision, "Well we're going to have some fun tonight, aren't we boys?" with an absentminded smile on her face, Merlin and Arthur could tell she was worried about Vicky, they all were.

Nightfall had approached and the knights plus Merlin and Rachel prepared themselves for the attack of the creature.

It came closer to the attack when Rachel pulled Arthur to one side from the others, "Arthur there's something I have been meaning to tell you.." Arthur replied, "What is it? Is it something to do with the attack?"

"Yes, when I brought that woman back to her house I had the opportunity to talk to her husband who gave me some information about the beast. I meant to tell you"

Rachel looked worried, "The beast is a creature of magic called a Bastet. I should have told you earlier"

"All that matters is that you told me now and we still have time to prepare" Arthur gently soothed her.

As they made their way to the rest of the group and they were about to deliver the news when a loud roar echoed through the sky and a cat-like creature landed about 7 feet away from them.

Rachel noticed Merlin tense up as he saw the creature. 'It looks just like...but it can't be...she's dead.'

Were the thoughts that ran through Merlin's head as they silently approached the jet-black panther shape that had emerged from the bushes?

Arthur saw Merlin tense up too this was weird for his manservant he had to do something. "Merlin!" he cried out hoping he'd move out of the creature's path.

Luckily the idiotic Gwaine was there not caring about the tension. "HAHA guys this'll be fun" he laughed while pulling out his sword and charging.

All of the other knights joined him the creature was weak after a few blows and gasping for air. Leon was about to give the fatal blow when

"NO!" Merlin yelled speaking up for the first time in ages.

"Merlin" Arthur tried to reason with him "No Arthur shut up! you think magic is evil when you've never given it a chance, Will had magic and he saved your life! Rachel's father allowed magic you're blinded with hatred"

Elyan spoke up "where's Rachel?"

This caught everyone's attention and also the Bastet was gone too this caused panic.

"'Oh no no no no" Percival yelled

"Vicky will kill us if anything happens to Rachel" Elyan added.

"Boys it's alright I'm here" Rachel laughed, "come on I've something to show you"

She lead them down a dirt path towards a small cave Merlin gasped along with the other knights by what we saw.

The Bastet was going inside the cave but was greeted by six adorable little cubs they where jet-black and had ting wings and cat ears.

"Awwwww" Rachel cooed.

Arthur cleared his throat "come on lets leave her be we have no reason to kill it we'll leave food with them from now on"

The sun began to rise and Arthur gathered the village around and led them towards the cave and explained to them what they realized last night and reassured them that some people from Camelot would be out to supply them with some food for a few days.

The village thanked the young prince and the group saddled up their horses and made their way towards Camelot.

It was still early in the morning so as they made their way to Camelot and as Rachel was slightly sleep-deprived she thought it would be fun to tease Arthur so she slowed down Nightshadow towards the back were Merlin and Arthur were in deep conversation.

Merlin saw Rachel come towards them and he rode up towards the front.

Arthur noticed a hurt look on Rachel's face when he did this but he said nothing. "Are you okay Rachel?" Arthur asked as he noticed a forlorn look on her face. "Yeah I'm just tired, I'm worried about Vicky." Rachel replied.

"Yeah so am I" Arthur said not realizing what he was saying but Rachel noticed and a small smirk came on her face. "So you like Vicky then?" Rachel questioned.

"Don't be absurd," Arthur, replied, "It would never be allowed anyway." he added under his breath thinking Rachel couldn't hear him, but he was wrong.

"What should it matter if she isn't from a noble family? It's what's inside that makes a person that's all that should matter!" Rachel retorted angrily as she knew Vicky felt the same way. "I'd rather not talk about it now.

"Lets talk about something else like you and Merlin, what happened?" Arthur said hastily to hide his true feelings, as he knew she was right.

Rachel's teasing expression disappeared and she had no expression on her face as she replied, "What do you mean? Nothings happened" Arthur raised an eyebrow, "no something has happened to you and Merlin, you have been avoiding each other for days"

"No I've been too busy worrying about Vicky." came the reply.

"No that's not the entire truth as you have been avoiding each other before then!" He knew he was right, the look on Rachel's face said it all. "Look Arthur I'd rather not talk about it I need to speak to Merlin first."

Arthur was about to reply but was cut off by Gwaine coming over to talk to him yet again, 'the joy' he muttered as the half-drunk knight came over.

Rachel saw Merlin carrying a large lead bowl, which appeared to be filled with dinner. "Want some help?" Rachel asked smiling at him.

Merlin looked at her grinning "sure" they each took one handle and carried it towards the burning fire. The knights took advantage of this scene for their own amusement "Dinner and a princess to serve us" Elyan joked, "All we need is some cider to make my dream come true" Gwaine joined in.

Arthur punched Gwaine in the arm "no cider for you! Dear gods we can just about handle you sober"

Rachel laughed the knights long into the night until she saw Merlin wandering off to clean the dishes.

She'd felt bad for a avoiding him for so long "I'll make it up to him" she said as she stood up to follow him.

She followed him until she spotted him by the river about to clean the dishes "Merlin" she said he looked up and met her gaze looking into her hazel eyes.

"Rachel" he said "what are you doing here?" she knelt down to him so they where face-to-face "I'm here to apologies for ignoring you I was rude" her hand rested on his "I'm sorry" Merlin was smiling happily.

"It's ok let's forget about it" he reassured her he stood up "come on let's get back to the others" he offered her his hand to help her up until he heard a rustling sound from the bushes "get behind me" he told her as the sound grew closer, "oh is it because I'm a woman" Rachel retorted hotly.

Before he could answer her bandits with swords sprinted into the open.

Back to Gaius

Gaius rushed quickly across the room; he could not understand why the girl would not wake up. 'But wait a second. It may not work.' Gaius thought he had remembered something he had heard of from the old religion that might possibly work but he would have to use magic.

He lifted out the book, placed a cloth with a concoction of herbs on her forehead and began to chant,"Excitaret puella in somno enim ideo scire non. Excitaret ita ut vitam semel".

He lifted the cloth off Vicky an her eyes began to slowly open Gaius couldn't believe it as he looked at the girl awaiting her response when she suddenly asked,"where am I? Who are you? what am I doing here?" Gaius froze in fear and he turned towards the book once more, he had forgotten to look at the side effects!

He read the book and he muttered aloud," she's awake but...oh no she has amnesia!" a horrified look apparent on his face as he looked out the window the reddish-orange shadow of the setting sun covering half his face

Meanwhile in the Forest.

Merlin has quick to act as he and Rachel where too far away to have Arthur and the other Knights to help them.

Merlin pulled Rachel behind him to protect her from harm as he did this he didn't notice Rachel blush a light shade of red.

The rustling of he bushes grew closer until a band of bandits viciously pounced out of the bushes. Merlin stood his ground fearing for Rachel's safety, he couldn't depend on help from Arthur and the other knights to help hem as they were too far away.

The bandit that appeared to be the leader smirked at Merlin's attempt to protect Rachel. "Well look what we have here boys?" he looked towards his men and laughed. Then one stupider men spoke up "haha there's a girl there too sir" He was slapped in the back of the head.

The leader spoke up again " A woman and a..." he sneered towards Merlin "manservant" he turned and nodded towards his men "seize them"

Panic erupted Rachel kicked one man and knocked him out leaving him unconscious on the ground. Things weren't looking so good as they still outnumbered

Suddenly another rustling came through the bushes Rachel and Merlin stood for battle prepared for anything that may come. But to their relief it wasn't another bandit but instead it was Sir Leon with a very confused look on his face "what happened here?"

Rachel and Merlin explained to sir Leon what had happened with the bandits who Leon then said, "We better get home quickly before they return." Rachel and Merlin nodded they wanted to get back to check on Vicky's progress.

They saddled up the horses and reached Camelot in less than 2 hours, where Rachel and Merlin returned the horses to their stables, the awkwardness still hung in the air but not as much now.

Rachel rushed out the door towards Gaius' chambers were she found Vicky sitting up and Gaius examining her with a befuddled expression.

Rachel did not see this so she ran up to Vicky and hugged her from behind. Vicky stiffened she turned round and said angrily, "Get off me! Who the hell are you?"

Tears sprung to Rachel's eyes what would cause her to speak like this?

Gaius pulled Rachel and Merlin to the side and was about to tell them the news when the door burst open and much to everyone's surprise Arthur burst through the door, saw that Vicky was awake and what happened next shocked everyone in the room.

He ran up and pulled her into an embrace, a small blush still appeared on Vicky's face even though she didn't know who this blonde haired boy was.

Rachel and Merlin looked at each other with a look that said 'It was going to happen sooner or later'

Then again Gaius was looking very weary how will he break the news on Vicky's condition to them gently without causing them pain?

**Thank you for reading Now could you click the Review button it will make us want to update faster! **

**We will send drocah after you! PlZ review!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Arthur cares?

Luckily Gaius didn't have to tell everyone what was wrong. Vicky made it perfectly clear that something was very wrong.

Vicky's head was spinning rapidly, first a strangely familiar girl hugged her from behind, the boy who entered with her looked very happy to see her and just when she was about to scream 'what is going on!' a very attractive man burst into the room and eloped her into a hug.

And he still hadn't let her go yet!

"Um excuse me" She whispered moving herself out of the hug and scooted to the edge of the bed her face turned red as she felt three pairs of eyes fixed on her every movement. "But who are you people?"

This was too much for Rachel to bear she couldn't take any more of this her best friend had no idea who she was! She rushed out of the room slamming the door shut behind her with a bang.

Arthur was still staring at Vicky shocked by what she had just said, "Do you know who I am?" The petite brunette stared at the prince for a minute "No should I?"

Arthur knew she wasn't lying, she truly meant it. As much as what she said hurt him he gently touched her shoulder before walking over to Gaius and Merlin.

"Gaius what is wrong with her?" he demanded Gaius hesitated before answering; this gave Merlin the indication that something was up.

"It appears that she suffered a severe blow to the head when she hit the ground causing amnesia" The physician informed Arthur.

"Can it be cured?" Arthur almost pleaded with the elderly man.

"There is no definite cure it can last a day, a week sometimes years the only thing we can do now is help her remember"

"How do we do that?" Merlin asked. Gaius spoke again "Take her to familiar places that she knows well, the three of you could spend time with her, this may trigger something"

"Arthur, you go and explain this to Rachel she needs to know what's going on"

The very second that Arthur left the room Merlin stomped over to Gaius determined to find out what had really happened.

Gaius knew this was coming and he needed to get this of his chest once and for all, so before the young warlock could say a word he spoke first "ok so I used this spell" he gestured towards the spell in the book that he used.

Merlin pointed the side effects out "How did you miss this Gaius?" looking over his shoulder checking Vicky was out of earshot"

"Merlin if it was you would you have cared?" Gaius retorted quickly. Merlin moaned at this "This is painful to watch her like this! Rachel is heartbroken, Arthur is worried sick not that he hides it well and it's all my fault!"

Before Gaius could say a word the warlock had left the room consumed with guilt.

Arthur needed to clear his head so he headed to the training grounds and there he saw the knights training hard "Hey Princess" Gwaine greeted then he saw the look on Arthurs face, in fact all the knights noticed.

"What's wrong?" Percival asked.

Gwaine laughed "Aww Vicky reject you or something?" instead of a joke response like he was expecting he received "You could call it that she's gravely ill"

The knights were shocked by this Arthur turned and walked away, the second he was gone Sir Leon wacked Gwaine across the head "Idiot" he hissed.

Half an hour later while Arthur was at a council meeting with his father and Rachel and Merlin were talking strategies to help restore Vicky's memories, Vicky was having a chat with Gaius.

"So that blonde girl was my mistress and I'm her maidservant, were we close friends?" Vicky asked, she hated not knowing anyone it seemed to be causing everybody pain. The only good thing was that Gaius had become a good friend to her.

"Yes, you are practically sisters" the man smiled "The same bond that Arthur and Merlin share no matter how much they try to deny it". Vicky looked down at the floor in shame "I wish I could remember, they looked so hurt" Gaius took pity on her "it will come back, just give it time"

There was a knock at the door "Come in" Gaius called, not in the mood to open it himself.

Instead of Merlin or Rachel coming in Percival and Gwaine walked in, Vicky did find these people vaguely familiar so she showed no fear. Gaius went over to them "what are you doing?"

"We thought Vicky could use some fresh air, spend some time with us while Arthur, Merlin and Rachel are busy" Percival asked.

Gwaine approached the girl sitting on the edge of the bed "I'm Gwaine and this is my friend Percival we're friends and these are for you" He said pulling out a bunch of wild flowers from behind his back.

Vicky was touched "Thank you Gwaine, are you a knight?" she asked. This took the three men by surprise "Yes I am and so is Percival over there" Gaius looked at the girl in amazement "Did you remember something?" Vicky smiled in realization "The Crest" she gasped pointing out the golden Pendragon crest embroiled in the cape.

Percival came over "Would you like to come with us around the village for a while have some fun?"

Gaius interrupted "Shouldn't you be on patrol now what would Arthur say?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine, don't worry Gaius she'll be safe with us" Percival said matter of factly. Vicky spoke up "Please I'll be fine, it may help me remember something and you can look after other patients"

Gaius knew when he was beat, he did need to see other sick patients and he also had to inform Uther of the situation (If Arthur hadn't already informed him)

Plus there were three sets of puppy eyes staring directly at him waiting an answer "Alright then, but you pushed me into it if Rachel asked"

"YAY" Vicky and Gwaine cheered like two hyper teenage girls, Percival just rolled his eyes but he was still happy.

Vicky pulled Gaius into a quick hug then ran out of the room with the knights Gaius chuckled 'hard to believe that girl was afraid of physicians' his thoughts where interrupted when Vicky poked her head threw the door once more "Thanks Gaius I'll be back soon so you don't get in trouble"

She smiled at him once more before closing the door softly.

Merlin was in a tizzy, where had Rachel gone? He let her have time alone but now she had been gone for almost two hours and she was nowhere in sight.

He'd checked everywhere! The library, her chambers, the courtyard, the training grounds, the kitchens, the stables (Nightshadow had kicked him out, not liking the fact that he was calling out for Rachel when he came in) Then like a bolt of lighting it hit him "She could be there" he said aloud as he ran to the location.

Rachel had returned to the scene of the accident, looking up to the tower roof where her friend had fallen made her sad but she felt closest to Vicky here as this is where she'd lost her best friend.

Her hair blowing gently in the wing as she looked at the beautiful scenery 'Why did she try to get down in such a hurry?" as she saw the loose tile shattered to pieces in the concrete floor below her.

She bent down to pick up a shard to examine it but then she burst into tears "Vicky you idiot!" she wept "Why'd you do this to me!"

The flashback of when Merlin told her what had happened that night when he ran to Gaius room filled her mind

"Merlin how did that happen?" She asked him

"She fell from the tower that's why she's unconscious"

"Why was she on the tower in the middle of the night!" she yelled to herself her desperation for answers and the fear made her run faster.

Merlin approached the scene that still made shivers go up his spine. He looked around hoping that Rachel would be there, he was about to give up but then a glimpse of yellow caught his eye from behind a rock.

He took a cautious step forward as he noticed she was crying. He was unsure of what to do the last time he had to comfort someone was Freya. Yet he took a deep breath and stepped towards the sobbing blonde.

TO VICKY, PERCIVAL AND GWAINE

Vicky was walking along with Percival and Gwaine with a wide smile on her face glad of a bit of freedom. She walked along with Gwaine laughing at his attempts to flirt with her and held back a snigger as Percival hit Gwaine across the back of the head. Percival noticed a barrel rolling away and ran off to investigate as he thought he saw a shadow.

Gwaine grabbed Vicky's hand as he was out of sight and said "Follow me" and dragged her into a building called 'The Rising Sun' as they stepped in the stench of mead overcame her as Gwaine dropped her hand and walked over to the man behind the bar and sat down at an empty table and beckoned her over.

A tankard was set down in front of them and as Vicky finished the first tankard of mead and was given another, the rest of the night became a blur.

Percival came back after following the mysterious rolling barrel only to find that Vicky and Gwaine were missing.

The tall knight looked around frantically in the pouring rain. 'I'm dead,' he thought as he walked around the lower village, 'I've lost Vicky who has lost her memory and Gwaine has disappeared too.' Percival who was lost in his thoughts ran into a rather shell-shocked looking Merlin who had just came back from explaining the situation to Rachel, needless to say she was angry but only Merlin knew that.

Merlin saw something was bothering Percival and questioned him. Percival knew he would panic so he reluctantly told him, "I've misplaced Vicky and Gwaine" Merlin shouted, "WHAT?" which nearly blew Percival away, a feat itself. He was shocked that so much volume could come out of Merlin. But Merlin never noticed his reaction as he ran off towards the castle; Percival mentally shook himself and raced off after Merlin.

As it was around midnight Arthur was obviously sleeping and was awakened very abruptly by Merlin bursting through the door shouting, "Vicky's missing! Rachel's gonna kill us!"

Arthur awoke groggily and shouted at Merlin," why are you waking me up at this time?" then it dawned on him what Merlin had said and he jumped out of his bed pulled on some clothes and said to Merlin, "Well lets go find her then." They passed Percival in the corridor and asked him if he had seen Vicky, "No," came the reply, "I'm the one who alerted Merlin to her disappearance. She came along with Gwaine and I while we were doing our patrols of the lower town."

Arthur looked at him and said, "Where is Gwaine?" Percival replied, "I cannot find him sire." "So if Vicky and Gwaine are both missing..." Merlin began to say. Arthur cut him off, "Then they must both be together. And I think I know where that is." Merlin and Arthur looked at each other and said simultaneously "The Tavern"

The three men stomped in the dark towards the direction of the Rising Sun hurrying to find their ill friend and the idiotic knight.

They were halfway there when Rachel called out to them "What are you doing out at this time?" her voice filled with curiosity. Neither of them wanted to tell her but then Percival stepped forward "We lost Vicky" they saw the Princess tense up angrily like an animal. "WHAT!" her call echoed throughout the stonewalls.

Arthur and Merlin flinched but Percival stood strong and spoke again "We may know where she is" Rachel eyes narrowed "Where is she?" Arthur spoke up "with Gwaine"

The four arrived at the tavern to hear the sounds of very drunk men laughing, having a good time. Rachel barged in, seeing the sight of tipsy men arm wrestling and fighting and who was in the middle of it? Gwaine of course! "Who's next then?" he slurred Percival went and picked up the drunk man "Where is Vicky?"

Before the man could answer the girl in question appeared "I'll take you on you foolish knight" Rachel rolled her eyes Vicky spoke again "I'll whip you into shape" Gwaine stepped closer to her, this closeness was too much for Arthurs liking he reached for Gwaine slowly. The knight whispered in her ear "try me" Vicky had a wide grin on her face as she went to punch Gwaine but at the moment Arthur jerked him back causing Percival to be punched instead of Gwaine.

There was a deadly silence for a few seconds "HURRRRRRRAAHHHH" filled the air as the men applauded drunk as a skunk. Vicky wiped her hands on her dress before saying "and that's how it's done"

Rachel stood there with a look of horror on her face, the reason behind this was the last time Vicky got drunk was her birthday and that was a dark day for her maidservant. Rachel ran over and helped Percival up with Merlin.

After Arthur and Percival had returned Gwaine to his chambers, they noticed that Rachel and Merlin were no longer there.

They were going to go look for them at this very late hour but then they remembered they were still supporting a very drunk Vicky so they brought her to Rachel's room and put her in the extra bed.

An hour before this chaos while Arthur and the others were bringing the drunken duo to their rooms, they had slipped into the court physicians chambers and Rachel was livid after yelling at Gaius who had looked quite shaken, Merlin stepped in to try to calm her down. It took a while but he finally calmed down the fuming blonde enough to get her back to her room where she fell into a restless sleep.

A few days' later preparations were made in the kingdom for a special day, Morgana's birthday. It was very busy in the castle. Vicky who was still getting over her hangover was determined to help even if she had lost her memory she wanted to return to her duties so she went down to the laundry room to wash the clothes that Rachel and herself would be wearing to the party later that evening.

Vicky expected the room to be empty but there was someone else there. A woman around the same age as Vicky was there with curly dark brown hair washing a dark red dress. "Oh hello, I'm Vicky. I'm not sure if I have met you yet." extending her hand with a smile as she approached the other girl. "No you haven't but my name is Guinevere but most people call me Gwen. It's nice to meet you. I'm Lady Morgana's maidservant." she replied taking the hand and shaking it.

Rachel waited in her chambers for Vicky to return to help her get ready for the feast, which would start in an hour. Rachel was looking out her window seeing Merlin and Arthur return from training when she heard the door creak open.

'What do I do?" she thought, she hadn't spoke to her friend for the past few days. Even though she had missed Vicky greatly she feared the reality that Vicky may never remember her.

She turned and saw Vicky holding a basket containing the laundry she went to do earlier "My lady" she greeted before heading to the cupboard. Rachel felt frustration building up inside her; the old Vicky would never be this formal she'd smile and then comment about the excitement of the party.

Rachel was still looking out the window gazing into the distance, she was about to muster up the courage to finally talk to her dear friend when she heard "I'll see you later". It startled her to hear Vicky's voice but when she turned around the door shut leaving her alone.

Meanwhile at the other side of the castle Merlin was doing his chores in Arthur's chambers "Did you hear Gwen's returned?" He asked while polishing Arthur's boots.

The prince paused from reading a parchment his father gave him "Yes I've seen her Merlin she had a nice time visiting her relatives and she's resuming her normal duties as Morganas maid so you can wipe that goofy smile of your face"

Merlin rolled his eyes and went back to his polishing "Clot pole" he murmured under his breath.

Unfortunately Arthur did hear him so he threw a cup at him before standing up "Come on Merlin we have to get ready for the party" Merlin just gave him a glare "I'll go get your clothes then" Merlin said as he left the room.

As the sun began to set most of the kingdom plus a few guests gathered in the castle for Morgana's birthday feast/ball.

Nearly all were gathered in the dining room, Percival, Arthur and Gwaine all dressed in their usual Pendragon red capes but this time they all wore black underneath to give a more dramatic effect and Merlin who was standing nearby out of his usual casual clothing looked like he had made an effort which caused Arthur to raise an eyebrow at his servant.

As the kingdom had not seen much about the tasks between Vicky and Merlin they were curious to see the two girls once again to get to know them. The two doors were lying open and as the knights looked towards the doors they saw a shadow coming towards the door.

First came Vicky, dressed in a floor length teal ball gown that complimented her eyes, she had her hair up in a fancy twist with a few curled strands framing her face. Then came Rachel, dressed in an ankle length jet-black gown that enhanced the color of her blonde hair, she had her hair falling down in loose waves.

Gwaine and Percival went over to greet the girls but Arthur and Merlin stood there transfixed at the two girls. Behind the two Gaius could be seen with a knowing smile towards Merlin and Arthur. Gwen could be seen over by Morgana's seat tending to her mistress with the gifts given by the guests. Rachel and Vicky walked over to her and Rachel smiled and said, "Happy anniversary of your birth" and gestured to Vicky who had said the same who had held out an elegant box.

Morgana smiled in thanks and accepted the gift. She opened it and a silver necklace was lying in it with a royal purple gem in the center. Rachel and Vicky looked at each other thankful that Merlin had shown them that stall in the market earlier that week. The two girls walked away and sat down as Uther stood up to announce the start of the feast.

All the guests sat down including Gwen, Merlin and Vicky who had all been given the night off and invited by Morgana as guests herself. It was a magnificent feast that all enjoyed as they sat through amazing starters, mouthwatering mains and amazing deserts. Once again Uther stood up and announced that the ballroom was now open for the ball that was to occur. The guests began to slowly filter out until those that were left were Rachel, Vicky, Merlin, Arthur and Gwen and Morgana.

Morgana grabbed Gwen by the wrist "Come on let's go and see if we can get the king to dance!" and pulled her towards the direction of the door. Gwen laughed, "You tried last year and it never works" Morgana slammed the door open "That never makes me give up" the shrill laughter and giggling faded away as the door slowly slammed shut.

Arthur cleared his throat "Well they're drunk"

"Almost as bad as Gwaine" Rachel laughed with him.

Merlin looked over to Vicky standing timidly behind Rachel who was fidgeting with her dress. He felt sorry for her neither of them had talked to her properly since her accident, like she was the most fragile gem in the world and they all were afraid to touch her.

Merlin felt sick that he'd not been helping her through this ordeal and he felt certain that Rachel and Arthur felt the same, but no one wanted to make the first move. Well he was going to change that!

He walked over to the servant girl and tapped her shoulder to get her attention "You look lovely tonight" he smiled at her, grateful for the compliment Vicky smiled back "Thank you Merlin so do you" Rachel smiled at the scene. "Shall we leave to the ballroom?" He asked.

They were about to depart when Vicky spoke up "What's wrong with me?" This made them stop and turn to face her.

"Gaius told me all these wonderful things about how we were all great friends, I was so looking forward to getting back to normal with you all" Her eyes started to fill with tears "But you've all alienated me! I'm sure you have your reason who wants to spend time with someone who's broken?" her voice choked while saying the last word "But I'm still the same person you knew before. I love doing chores and watching the knights train. I'm still me"

This made Rachel feel awful 'I've let her down I should've been there for her more' she thought. She quickly ran over and gave Vicky a hug. This caught Vicky off guard but she gladly accepted.

Arthur smiled over to Merlin awkwardly at a loss at what to do. Merlin saw this and went to hug Arthur with a goofy smile on his face. Arthur backed off playfully "Aww go on Arthur give him a hug" Vicky laughed. Arthur turned happy to hear Vicky talk to him again like her old self. Rachel formed a cunning plan in her mind and grinned slyly at Merlin who had the same plan too!

"Hey Arthur I'll hug your servant" Rachel called to him after letting Vicky loose.

Merlin knew how to handle this "Oh no you don't royalty shouldn't hug servants" he said trying to hold back a laugh.

Vicky blushed remembering that Arthur DID hug her before but was too embarrassed to say so out loud.

Rachel hugged Merlin to prove a point but just to mess with Arthur she whispered into Merlin's ear very quickly, "Just play along. When I let go of you, I will act repulsed and you shall collapse to the ground, okay?" They released and in Arthur's opinion all hell broke loose.

Merlin collapsed to the ground as if he had been terribly wounded and Rachel started to dust herself off viciously which confused Arthur even more.

He ran to his servants side, "Merlin don't you die on me like this. You better not mess with me or-" his voice trailed off as he realized the 2 girls were looking at him he turned his back to them and just missed the sly smirk on Rachel's face, 'Aww Arthur does care' Much to the delight of Rachel, Merlin chose an opportune time to quit the act as he opened his mouth and said quietly, "Aww I didn't realize you cared" a slightly teasing tone towards the young prince. Suddenly Rachel and Vicky couldn't hold it in any longer and they both burst out laughing.

Arthur looked shocked. He stood up said nothing and strode out the door to the ballroom his cool facade apparent once more. The trio left in the room raised an eyebrow simultaneously and they exited the room following Arthur.

They entered the grand ballroom were the majority of the guests had gathered to dance the night away. Arthur leaned casually against the wall joking with the rest of the knights.

Rachel and Vicky walked towards the dance floor towards Gwen and Morgana who were dancing slowly to the music having a bit of fun and joking around with each other so they went to join them as Merlin stood at the door pondering what had happened just a few minutes ago. Little did anyone know Arthur was doing the same.

Yet there was something else that the others didn't know, Vicky remembered something. She remembered the way Arthur tried to hide his feelings and put up an emotional barrier as he often did.

It was coming to around midnight and many of the guests had begun to filter out including the knights who had left to bring a very drunk Gwaine back to his chambers.

Rachel and Vicky who had both been dancing with Merlin bid him goodnight and exited the ballroom.

Now only Merlin and Arthur were left. Merlin approached very slowly as if Arthur was a bomb he was going to try to detonate "Sire, I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings." As no one else was around Arthur replied to Merlin, "Well that's fine as for punishment you get to clean up the throne room" and as Arthur was slightly tipsy and unaware of his actions he pulled Merlin into an awkward one-armed hug.

The one thing none of the two boys realized was that Vicky and Rachel were peeking around the door smiling at this brotherly moment between Merlin and Arthur.

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed reading as much as we enjoyed writing it **

**Please to Review and tell us what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6: Wait, we're going Where!

It was a week after Morganas birthday. Gwaine was still nursing his hangover (He spiked the drink with cider then drank it all himself!) but that didn't stop Arthur from making him do extra training for slacking off.

The brown haired knight was on the training grounds late in the evening pondering on what he'll order at the tavern later on that night, when something caught his eye.

Rachel was having a stroll down to the training grounds sword in hand. She approached Gwaine and said, "Let's give you a challenge now shall we?" Gwaine said nothing but only raised his sword and gave a half-drunken curtsey.

Rachel grinned. All of a sudden without warning she slashed her sword towards Gwaine whose smile quickly disappeared and put on a cool exterior as he blocked her shot and attempted to strike one of her own. Arthur was watching out the window with amusement watching Rachel and Gwaine train for an hour.

Meanwhile Merlin was in Gaius' chambers with Vicky who was having her weekly exam. The petite girl had formed a liking to sitting at the edge of Merlin's bed while swinging her legs over the side. "Shouldn't you be with Arthur?" she asked a smirk appeared across her face.

The black haired warlock looked at her "Shouldn't you be with Rachel" he smirked back at her before the door opened showing the princess in question "Vicky I'm back" she sang walking over to Merlin and her servant. "What's gotten you in such a good mood?" Merlin asked curious as to why she was acting like she'd gotten away with murder.

Gaius' walked through the doors after putting his various herbs into his room. He saw them all congregated in Merlin's room and decided now was a better time than any to mention his idea. "I've had an idea on how we may be able to restore Vicky's memory. It's mad but it might just work."

The trio looked at him expectantly and when they realized he wasn't going to elaborate further Rachel spoke up, "And what idea is this Gaius?"

"I think you should...go back to Torem."

Merlin spoke up, "But isn't there some evil dictator in your kingdom who is after Vicky and yourself?" Rachel nodded, "Yes, there is but if it may get Vicky's memory back then it is a risk I am willing to take.

We leave in the morning." With that Merlin nodded and made his way out the door to Arthur's quarters to explain what was to happen to his prat of a master.

Merlin had made his way to Arthur's chambers and had explained the idea to his master, Arthur sat in his chair with his head in his hands "This is dangerous Merlin if this dictator finds Rachel her life will be in risk" Merlin frowned at this response "Are you afraid of what your dad will think of this? He's fond of Rachel so why wouldn't he-"

"WE CAN'T PUT THEM AT RISK MERLIN" Arthur yelled rising from his chair while banging the table.

Merlin was shocked by the prince's sudden outburst. As the mad blonde ran out of the room.

Arthur stormed out of his chambers and he strode into Rachel's chambers saying, "ARE YOU CRAZY! You ran away from Torem because of an evil dictator and now you decide to go back?"

Rachel held back a laugh it was so obvious that he cared about their well-being but replied, "I'm not stupid Arthur I have a plan." Arthur raised an eyebrow, "And what plan is this?" "Well Arthur I plan for me and Vicky to go incognito (undercover) with Merlin."

"Well if Merlin is going so am I. We leave in the morning then?" Rachel gave a small nod as Arthur walked out the door slightly pleased with himself.

So the next morning Arthur, Merlin, Vicky and Rachel where prepared for the rough journey ahead, the road to Torem was about two days with horses alone (not including the bandits along the route) and they had to handle Vicky in her state of mind.

Luckily Rachel had been loyal and patient with Vicky when it came to telling her things she should remember (like Nightshadows kicking habits) and the two seemed to become close once more.

They all set out on horseback wearing plain, simple clothes that didn't have the Pendragon crest on it.

Arthur and Merlin each had a horse of their own, but Vicky had to sit behind Rachel on Nightshadow. The black mare didn't seem to mind and was happy to have her favourite servant visit her again, so she restrained from kicking her in front of her Master.

They had been travelling for a couple of hours until they stopped when nightfall came along so they settled for bed.

Merlin and Arthur stood watch in the dark night only having a torch and the fire to help them see.

Merlin nudged Arthur's shoulder to get his attention "What is it Merlin?" He moaned loudly, clearly tired from the day's journey "Look over there" Merlin snapped back pointing in the direction of the horses.

Arthur followed Merlin's gaze towards the horse to see Nightshadow sitting on the ground with Vicky and Rachel cuddled up against her sleeping like babies.

"They're lucky to have her" Arthur said until he noticed something "Rachel's hogging the blanket" Merlin spoke up to defend the sleeping princess "She's sleeping she doesn't know"

Night Shadow's ears shifted hearing the two men talk about her master and servant so she gave them a deadly gaze.

"Come on let's leave them be" Arthur said feeling threatened by the motherly horse and stalked of in the opposite direction.

The minute he was alone Merlin whispered something under his breath causing his eyes to glow gold making the blanket equally spread over the two sleeping girls.

Merlin woke up to Arthur, Vicky and Rachel laughing over breakfast. "Why didn't you wake me?" he whined crawling out of his sleeping bag.

"You looked peaceful" Rachel chimed handing him a bowl containing what he assumed was breakfast "Sorry it's not Vicky's pancakes"

"I used to cook?" Vicky asked a confused expression appeared on her face. The group became silent the only sound was the horses whinnying. "Yes" Rachel replied "You did, especially pancakes"

Merlin spoke to break the silence "You even gave me some one time! To give them to Arthur for his breakfast you really saved me that time"

Arthur laughed at the memory "They were great too" he stood up "come on let's get going we have a long journey ahead"

They re-saddled the horses and began to make their way towards Torem, in order to this they had to take a longer route as they had to go through Cenreds kingdom to avoid being executed. It took them a few hours but they could catch a glimpse of Torem in the distance.

It looked vaguely like Camelot apart from it held a gloomy and eerie atmosphere.

They tied up their horses on the outskirts of Torem, as they crept into the Tavern they passed some guards who they heard saying, "Remember to keep an eye out for them, Lord Accolon wants them."

Rachel eyes narrowed in anger, which made Vicky back away uncertainly and bumped into Merlin.

Arthur went to get them a room and as they went up the stairs Vicky and Rachel removed their hoods.

Vicky knew of the importance that no one knew that they were here, as Rachel had explained on the journey.

Merlin left the room and said he was going for a walk to check if Accolon was nearby and find out more about the evil man.

Well Merlin got his wish.

As Merlin turned the corner that would lead him to the castle he saw Accolon standing there.

He was quite tall with a medium build. The one feature that made him was his face, which had a slash across his right cheek. His eyes looked dark and daunting.

Accolon's dark gaze followed the movement of a serving boy who moved swiftly when he noticed the dictator's gaze was fixed on him.

But the evil king already had him cornered ,grabbed him by the shoulder and punched and kicked him over and over again.

Merlin had to fight back his rage building from his chest for once he did nothing he ran back to the room where his friends where and quietly knocked on the door.

Arthur opened it and let him in "what did you find?" His blue eyes focused desperate for information.

"I saw him he's not a nice looking guy" Arthur ran a hand threw his hair "Can you give me a straight answer for-"

"Arthur he beat a servant" silence echoed in the room "What if Rachel and Vicky are found? We won't be able to stop him"

Rachel changed the topic quickly "Tomorrow we'll take a walk around the market see if Vicky remembers anything"

Merlin relaxed "alright"

Arthur went down into the tavern to get some food for the four.

Rachel stood up she needed some air; she pulled up her hood and exited the cramped room and strolled off, what happened next was unexpected.

Rachel felt something be tied around her mouth and someone holding her in a tight grip and she was dragged towards the castle she found herself placed in front of "Lord" Accolon who smirked triumphantly.

Rachel looked around the throne room tears building up in her eyes, her father had sat there as a noble king, a friend to the people but the man before her was not a man. A creature, hungry for power.

"Well look what we have here" a dark smile formed on his face "my runaway bride returned"

Rachel was about to make a snipe retort but received a slap in the face. "But there's someone missing…Ah!" he pointed a finger in the air "Where is your fiery spirited servant?"

"You leave her out of this" Rachel screamed struggling to get free.

"Do you remember that your maid" he stood on Rachel's hand "was the one who gave me this scar the night you fled"

Rachel tried not to yelp in pain as tears fell on to the marble floor.

"Take her away we need to find her maid, she can't be far I have plans for her"

Two guards dragged Rachel away and she was flung in the dungeons.

She dragged her tired body into a corner and wept as her mind was filled with the horrific events that happened on the night she fled.

(Flashback starts)

"Rachel we're under attack! "Vicky yelled "That brute won't take no for an answer" Rachel quickly turned to the window which overlooked the kingdom her eyes widened seeing Accolon's army right outside with catapults loaded with fire balls.

"Prepare the knights, sound the alarm, evacuate the villagers! Vicky get me a weapon I have no time for chainmail"

Vicky left the room in a hurry to give the message and returned with a sword "That's all I could get its chaos out there!"

"BOOM!" a crashing sound echoed through the castle, Rachel ran and found her knights "My lady we need to get you out of here"

"I don't care about myself my people are suffering I can't-"

"If you aren't alive the dynasty of Ellison and the kingdom of Torem will fall and be lost forever"

Rachel knew when she was beat but she wouldn't go down without a fight and sprinted out to the courtyard.

What she saw shocked her. Dead bodies of innocent villagers everywhere the epic battle continued on the clangs and war screams plagued her mind as the fire spreads and rages on.

She froze in shock and fell onto her knees "This is all my fault I caused this" she wept. "Yes princess you caused this, this could have been avoided if only you made me your king when you had the chance" Lord Accolon whispered in her ear.

Rachel looked up seeing the wicked man smiling devilishly as her kingdom burned to the ground "You will never be king" Rachel spat. Alccolon grinned pulling out a sword "But you see I've already won and when I kill you the people will have no choice but to bow down to me"

"LIKE HELL THEY WILL!" The galloping of hooves drew closer and closer Rachel laughed in relief as her trusty horse leaped up guided by Vicky straight for Accolon.

Vicky pulled out a dagger and lunged for Accolon he dodged but she still scared his cheek "Bitch" He cried as the blood ran down his face Rachel jumped up and joined Vicky on Night shadow.

"Miss me?" Vicky smiled

Rachel laughed, "Glad to see you're still alive"

"Come on we're leaving we got to get you outta here!"

But before she could refuse Night Shadow was already cantering away leaving Rachel to stare at her fallen kingdom.

(Flashback ends)

Arthur returned with food for, Vicky, Merlin, Rachel and himself. The second he entered the room he knew something was wrong, Merlin and Vicky were running about like insane people, they spotted Arthur, they started screaming, "Rachel's GONE! We haven't seen her in ages!"

Arthur processed this news and then said "Wait here I'm going to go look for her."

"OH NO you think we are going to wait here while our friend is missing?" Arthur sighed and beckoned for them to come and they set out for the streets of Torem to search for Rachel.

They decided to split up, as they would be able to cover more of the village that way, Arthur and Vicky went to the lower town and Merlin stayed in the upper town towards the castle. Something deep inside him told him that Rachel was in danger as he approached the castle.

Merlin hid in the shadows as a few guards passed him going towards the castle. He sneaked through the shadows and found a very conveniently placed window lying open and he took a chance and jumped through. Merlin couldn't have prepared himself for what happened when his feet hit the ground.

Is anyone there? Can anyone help me?

Merlin jumped back in surprise, that voice seemed so familiar. He kept the mental link and replied who are you? I'll try to help you.

The reply came Merlin is that you? It's me Rachel. I'm in the dungeon. Merlin could hardly believe it does this mean Rachel has magic?

Merlin raced towards the direction of the dungeons questions running through his mind, but he could get an answer from Rachel soon enough.

He skidded to a halt guards where everywhere! He'd be seen for sure but he had to save Rachel so but how? He scanned the hallway until he spotted barrels "Well magic is allowed here" he laughed to himself "what have I got to lose?"

He muttered a spell under his breath making 6 barrels roll in the direction of the guards. One of the guards heard it coming and drew out his blade in an act of self-defence "Who's there? "He called the man's expressions became confused.

But like any stupid knight he and the other knights followed it away from the cells.

"Rachel are you here?" Merlin called softly looking in each cell. There was little light, expect for torches and some bared windows so Merlin couldn't see.

"Merlin I'm here" Merlin ran towards the sound of Rachel's voice to find her locked in a cell. "Are you ok?" he asked.

""Yes I'm fine" she reassured him before adding nervously "aren't you mad at me?" Merlin looked at her bewildered ' why would I be- oh' he thought.

"Rachel where you born with magic?" He asked looking through the iron bars to meet her saddened gaze. Rachel feeling ashamed at herself only nodded.

"I can't be mad at you for something you couldn't help magic chose you and you should be proud of that….. Plus you're not the only one"

Rachel's head snapped up "what?"

Merlin grinned at her "I was born with magic too… but don't tell anyone, ok?"

Rachel couldn't help but smile her eyes shining "I won't" she promised.

"Now that that's settled lets break you out" he said "stand back" Rachel did as he asked "you can't these cells are sealed with magic" she protested.

"Don't underestimate my power!" Merlin called as he turned both his hands toward the cell then called "icta tu fhjace" his eyes turning gold. Suddenly the cell door was flung off its hinges causing dust to cloud his vision.

Rachel laughed seeing the warlock fearing for her safety again. 'This dust is annoying!' she thought 'Time to get rid of it'

She chanted a quick spell quietly (so Merlin couldn't see her) which made wind carry the dust away.

Merlin turned just in time seeing the dust gone, her beautiful hazel eyes turning from gold to their original color. Filled with a mixture of relief he pulled her into a hug "Come on we need to find the others" he said

"Alright" she said as she ran ahead of "try to keep up if you can" she laughed running ahead of him.

The evil, wicked king Accolon paced up and down anxiously while the loud sound of the warning bell echoed in his ears. Finally the throne room door opened as one of his guards walked in "Sire the princess has escaped!"

Accolon snapped "NO!" he roared banging the table harshly causing the council members to jump "HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN AGAIN?" he yelled grabbing the guard by his neck.

"Sire calm down it appeared she had help," The man gasped struggling for air. Accolon let him go and took a step back "what" he asked. "She had help breaking the magic seal she couldn't have done it from the inside"

This brought a smile to his face "We know her servant is here but who else came to our princess's rescue" he mused.

"Double the guard I want her and her accomplices found" he ordered.

"I'll have my revenge" he grinned evilly.

Meanwhile Vicky and Arthur were walking along, the moonlight lighting half of their faces. They wondered where could Rachel be and also where did that bumbling idiot go?

Arthur cleared his throat to attempt to break the silence which startled Vicky who was in deep thought about Torem and where Rachel could be.

"Perhaps we should go back and see if Merlin has found Rachel?" he suggested. "We should but in a minute. I have something to ask you." she replied. "And what might that be?" he inquired.

"When we first came to Camelot. You were the one who got us the audience with Uther and I was just wondering why?"

Arthur looked at her in surprise," Have you remembered something?" his eyes widening." Vaguely" she replied. "Well," he looked around trying not to catch her gaze, "you looked like you were in trouble and needed help and I was not going to deny those in need."

Vicky looked at him and laid a hand on his shoulder, "Thank you" she said with a small smile.

Then the two broke eye contact awkwardly and began to walk up towards the Tavern in silence. They stepped into the Tavern and the warmth of the fire instantly greeted them as they walked up the stairs toward the room. Vicky and Arthur looked at each other and took a deep breath as they opened the door.

The sight of Merlin and Rachel talking on the bed, Rachel looking quite shaken, greeted them. Vicky rushed forward to draw Rachel into a hug as she whispered into her ear, "Are you okay?" She felt Rachel nod and she released her. Arthur beckoned Merlin over and said, "Was she in the castle? How did you get her out?" Arthur being his usual self, not believing in Merlin's abilities.

As Merlin explained to Arthur what had happened, excluding the magic part. Rachel and Vicky were chatting on the bed.

"It was awful! I know you don't remember but he was trying to marry me again," Rachel said with a shudder, "he had me in the dungeons."

That terrible!" Vicky exclaimed, "but do you wanna know the bright side of today?" "Sure what is it?" the princess replied. "I remembered something...the first time we came to Camelot." and the two girls shared a small smile of this fond memory.

Shattering Vicky's happy state of mind a loud thundering of footsteps echoed on the stairs on the upper floor. Merlin stood his head out the door "Aw crap!" he exclaimed in dismay.

"What?" Vicky asked.

"Guards are coming up the stairs!" Merlin whispered loudly. The thoughts running through everyone's mind was 'Could this day get any worse?'


	7. Chapter 7 : Will it work?

**Hi everyone! Hope you've enjoyed reading this, even though there aren't many reviews the story still's had lots of hits and readers! **

**Hope you've all enjoyed it and plz review!**

Arthur pushed Merlin towards "answer it!" he hissed before pulling out his sword preparing for an ambush. Merlin opened the old door slowly so that it was only possible to see his face, "Yes you banged" The guard looked startled by the door being opened.

"Have you seen these two girls?" one of the guards held up two pictures one of Rachel and the other of Vicky. Merlin quickly glanced at the pictures before replying "Nope"

Merlin bid farewell to the guards and quickly slammed the door behind them. "Phew that was close" Merlin chuckled "Guards are so stupid, I thought the ones in Camelot where dumb" Rachel ignored the death glare Arthur was giving Merlin "It was too close we have to return to Camelot"

Within minutes everyone had they're hoods up and where making it down to the stables?

"Wonder, which is the quickest way?" Arthur mused looking around "There's bound to be stairs somewhere" Vicky laughed leaning over the battlements to get a better view, There where a big bunch of guards heading their way showing the pictures to passers by.

Merlin grabbed Vicky's shoulder making her stand upright "Hey!" she yelled playfully. This was a bad idea as the saw Vicky and her hood was down.

"There they are!" Some yelled "RUN" Rachel yelled sprinting in the opposite direction with the others following her.

Rachel skidded to a halt just in time to stop her from falling over the edge. "Well that's just great," she cried in frustration. She peered over the edge when she noticed that there was a large amount of very conveniently placed hay right down below.

"What are you waiting for?" she turned to see Merlin to boldly leap over the edge and land in the hay completely unharmed. "Merlin go get the horses!" Arthur yelled before jumping as well.

Rachel stared at Vicky who was looking down in horror "Come on we have no choice" Rachel said "At the same time ok" Vicky took a deep breath "Ok" she agreed.

"3,2,1" they counted before being airborne then landed comfortably on the hay.

Rachel jumped on Night Shadow with Vicky behind her "Back to Camelot" she whispered to the horse before kicking her swiftly to run fast.

Just in the nick of time they crossed the drawbridge leaving a cloud of heavy dust behind them.

Arthur turned to Merlin behind him "You seemed like at a expert at that Merlin" he grinned at his servant. "When you have friends like Gwaine," he laughed nervously.

It could have been the sense of relief washing over them or the nausea from jumping into the hay but everyone laughed joyously as they made their way home.

After a long ride through the forest they finally arrived in Camelot. Once in the courtyard Gaius was there to greet them. Merlin smiled at his guardian before dismounting of Arthur's horse.

"Your back earlier then expected I'd thought you'd be gone much longer"

"Well we had some bumps along the way" Merlin replied.

Before he could reply Arthur was calling to him "Merlin go get me some lunch and prepare for some training in the afternoon"

Merlin groaned before looking at Gaius again "I'll tell you about it later"

Rachel had been watching the scene from a distance laughed at this "Are they always like this?" She asked Gwaine who had helped her of the frisky Night Shadow.

"They have their days some better than others its best to wind them up or tease them," Gwaine laughed while helping Vicky down.

Rachel noted the different way he helped Vicky down from the horse, He'd grabbed her hand while he jumped, whereas with Vicky he'd grabbed her waist and lifted her down.

Rachel raised her eyebrows as she noticed how Vicky instantly wrapped her arms round his neck so she wouldn't fall.

A few hours later, Merlin walked towards Rachel's chambers while Arthur was on a hunt to relieve some stress and decided not to take his idiot of a servant. Merlin was secretly happy about this as he had something to ask the princess.

Merlin reached the door without hesitation and knocked on the door. A voice said, "Come in." Merlin opened the door with a teasing smile, "Why so formal princess?" Rachel laughed and asked, "What is it Merlin?"

"Well I got an idea on the ride back to Camelot on how we could get Vicky's memory back."

This grabbed her attention, her head whipped up and gave him a questioning glance that said 'explain' and Merlin replied, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do Merlin."

He nodded and continued, "Meet me here at midnight" and with that after chatting for a while Merlin left the room, wheels turning in his head.

Merlin was in Gaius chambers eating and the physician could tell that the young warlock was up to something so he questioned him, "What are you up to this time Merlin?" Merlin drew his gaze away from the window; "Nothing" came his reply.

Gaius didn't believe him but simply raised an eyebrow and said nothing more. Suddenly the door opened and Gwen walked in a gust of cold wind blowing over those in the room, "OH sorry for interrupting." she said beginning to back out of the room.

"No it's fine, "Gaius replied, "What can we do for you Gwen?" Gwen stopped her retreat and said, "The Lady Morganna would like her sleeping draught." Gaius replied, "mm she hasn't needed that for a while. I'll need to make some more, I'll have Merlin drop it round later."

Gwen nodded and left the chambers of the court physician once again letting cold air envelop the two. It was nearing nightfall and Merlin sat outside in the courtyard watching the sunset. The sky turned gradually form a red-orange color to a deep dark blue.

Merlin smiled it was nice to sit out here. He looked around the courtyard and saw he was alone. He then mumbled something under his breath and the leaves began to encircle the young warlock.

"Having fun?" Rachel smirked as she made her way towards him. Merlin jumped causing the leaves to drop back to the ground "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Rachel laughed "Aw but its fun! Um can you teach me magic sometime?"

Merlin was surprised by this "Why would you need help? Torem allows magic you've been surrounded by it all your life"

"My father taught me a lot about magic spells that would benefit me as a queen in the future, but not how to enjoy it" Rachel explained. "So your childhood wasn't fun?" Merlin asked.

"Oh that's not what I meant" Rachel gasped, "I'd like to be able to do fun spells like you just did" she gestured to the leaves on the floor. "I grew up with Vicky life with her was always fun and exciting, she always got me into trouble"

Rachel saddened a bit "That's why we need her memory back she not herself anymore" Merlin rested his hand gently on her shoulder "That's what were going to do, come on its nightfall now" he strolled off Rachel following behind.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked.

"To see a friends but we'll be there a while he never does give a straight answer" Merlin replied as they made they're way to the field outside the castle.

Rachel followed him with a curious look on her face, "why would he be bringing me here?'' but followed nonetheless. All of a sudden Merlin stopped and stuck out his arm then pointed towards the archway that led out of Camelot, unfortunately for them there were a few knights guarding the gate. Merlin muttered, "Sit cados revolvet" and a stack of barrels instantly fell and began to roll towards the castle.

Merlin saw the knights begin to come their way and instinctively pulled Rachel into the shadows while the knights passed. Then Merlin pulled up his hood and began to dash for the gates, the tails of their cloaks whipped out behind them.

They reached the clearing close to Camelot where Vicky saw Merlin once before. Merlin halted and turned to Rachel, "You still trust me?" and once again she nodded. Merlin took a deep breath and then began to shout out,"Draco magnus ego fero auxilium ad opus consuetudinem loci conventus!" his voice took a deeper, more demonic quality, which startled the princess.

Merlin just stared up at the sky and after a few moments a loud flapping of wings came from above them and a large dark shadow flew across the sky and then a dragon landed in front of Merlin.

"What have you summoned me for this time young warlock? And who is this?" the dragon said noticing Rachel standing there with an interested look on her face. "Oh," Merlin said pulling Rachel forward," this is Princess Rachel from Torem. Rachel this is the Great Dragon, Kilgarrah."

Rachel gave a small nod unsure of how to act around a living fire-breathing dragon but in the back of her head she thought, 'this is so cool!'

Merlin wanting to get straight to the point said, "We have a problem. Rachel's maidservant has had amnesia for a while and nothing I tried has worked. Is there anything from the Old Religion that might work?"

"Well, there might be something that might work but how about you?" came the reply the dragons eyes fixed on Rachel, who processed this then a shocked look came on her face and the dragon chuckled softly," I am able to sense the magic within you there is nothing to worry about."

Rachel let out the breath she want aware that she was holding and shook her head, "Nothing." Kilgarrah sat in thought for a brief moment then said, "Yes...I believe there is something, a potion I will give you this and with that he breathed fire on a flat rock nearby and when the flames disappeared an ancient script was written on the rock in miniscule writing.

"I believe you will be able to translate this one young warlock. Good luck to you both." and with that the great dragon spread his wings and began to take off into the night sky. Rachel walked over and picked up the flat rock and went back over to Merlin and they both walked into the forest along the path towards the castle.

The minute they reached Gaius's chambers Merlin raced to any stack of books in a rapid search for magic books that could help translate what was engraved on the stone.

Rachel was puzzled by how the warlock was acting "Shouldn't you be able to translate it the dragon said you'd be able to" Merlin stopped flipping pages of a torn, worn out looking book from the old religion.

"The dragon never gives a straight answer" Merlin moaned his head falling onto the pile of books.

Rachel leaned against the wall not really sure about what to do, when Gaius walked in coming home from his rounds. "Merlin what are you doing shouldn't you be with Arthur now?"

Merlin just run out in a rush leaving Rachel alone with Gaius. "Arthur always has him on his feet" Gaius commented putting a basket of various potions on a bench.

Gaius looked at the princess "You can stay for breakfast if you want" he said trying to ease the tension "Merlin should be back soon so continue with whatever it was you where doing earlier"

Rachel smiled at the kind mans gesture "Thanks" the sat at the desk and began looking threw the books Merlin left open. "Let's see if I can crack the dragons code," she laughed to herself before setting to work.

Merlin trudged his tired feet through the door after a long days work. Arthur had shown no mercy turning training with the knights, followed by cleaning his room, shinning his boots, polishing his amour and lastly mucking out the stables.

He was surprised to see Rachel with her head stuck in a magic book surrounded my many other books.

"How long have you been here?" He asked simply dazed by the sight in front of him. "She's been here all day trying to translate the writing on that rock! Merlin snap her out of it she hasn't talked in 3 hours," Gaius said

Merlin was about to tap Rachel on her shoulder but Rachel jumped from her seat screaming "I'VE DONE IT!"

Gaius jumped in shock almost dropping a vial containing Uthers medicine; luckily Merlin eyes flashed gold just before it hit the ground 'Thanks' he mouthed to Merlin before leaving the room.

"Come here I worked it out" Rachel waved him over while pointing at the rock with the other hand.

"How did you work it out?" Merlin asked.

"I went to Geoffrey he helped me by supplying books from the old religion"

Merlin reached for the stone "So what does it say?" Rachel grabbed a piece of parchment but it looked more like a list. Rachel cleared her head and began to read aloud "To cure amnesia mix the following herbs into a potion" Rachel read out the following herbs, "Valerian sprigs, lavender and we also need some salty river water."

Merlin sighed in relief he found those herbs everyday in the forest outside of Camelot bit he knew it wouldn't be easy, there had to be some sort of horrid twist.

Just then Rachel paused "There's a catch though" Merlin groaned, "What is it"

"A mushroom called the ltrix mushroom," Rachel said.

"What are you using that for?" Gaius said as he entered the room raising an eyebrow at the two "you do realize that it's extremely dangerous to use in any way and is often fatal"

Merlin spoke up and told his guardian about the great dragon with the cure for Vicky's amnesia.

When he'd finished the elderly man looked mortified "This is idiotic not to mention risky, using magic in Camelot is bad enough but on top of that your risking Vicky's life!"

Both Merlin and Rachel looked to the floor in shame it was unusual for Gaius to yell or scold them.

"Why's their such a huge risk to it?" Rachel asked still looking at the ground afraid to meet Gaius's gaze. The elderly man sighed deeply before talking "it not the actual ingredient itself, it's how its prepared before putting it into the potion"

The warlock lifted his head "How does it need to be prepared?" Gaius raised an eyebrow before replying

Gaius raised an eyebrow before replying, "This mushroom has to be prepared and added to the potion in a specific way, at a specific time of month.

It needs to be chopped into thin pieces and added to the mixture under the light of the full moon. If not it could kill the person."

Merlin sat down hands covering his face, 'No pressure there.' he thought with a slight groan.

Rachel just stood and stared at Merlin, her face a very pasty white. "Well Merlin. Lets go get the rest of the herbs while Arthur is with the King and Morgana" she said her voice shaking slightly."

He nodded and he grabbed a pouch as well as a vial and they set off towards the Darkling woods.

A few hours later Merlin and Rachel returned to Camelot and they stowed the rest of the ingredients in Gaius' chambers and walked up through the palace. Rachel arrived at her room and Merlin walked towards Arthurs' room.

Merlin entered the room and saw all of Arthur's armor from the trip lying on the floor waiting to be cleaned.

He walked over to pick it up when Arthur stepped out from behind the screen and said, "Hello Merlin. It seems you have forgotten to do something." and began to walk out of the room but stopped when he heard Merlin say, "We may have found a way to cure Vicky."

This caused the young prince to retreat into the room with a raised eyebrow that clearly meant for Merlin to elaborate.

"Gaius has found a potion that he believes may work, but there's a catch." Arthur merely.

Merlin took a deep breath and said very quickly, "It needs to be prepared under the light of a full moon and if an ingredient is not prepared correctly it may kill Vicky!" Miraculously Arthur heard all this and just walked out of the room.

Rachel entered her room to find none other than Vicky cleaning the floor, "Hello my lady" she said as Rachel walked in. Rachel said a "Hello Vicky" in response, she could not wait to give Vicky this potion so she could finally regain her memory and be her old self.

Rachel walked over and sat down on her bed and motioned for Vicky to join her. "We may have found a way to return your memory.

"What is it?" Vicky asked her eyes lit up she couldn't wait to get her memory back, "But there's a catch," came the reply, "it needs to be prepared under the light of a full moon, which is tonight and if an ingredient is not prepared correctly it could kill you" Vicky stood up triumphantly and said, "I'm prepared to take that risk if there is a chance it will get my memory back."

Rachel smiled as she saw a bit of Vicky's persistent personality come through and gave the brunette a hug.

Rachel was pacing up and down in the physicians chambers 'He should have finished by now' she thought anxiously.

It was the night of the full moon; Rachel and Gaius have been preparing the herbs for the potion while Merlin went to set the mushroom in the moonlight for exactly a minute.

Merlin went and gently placed the large headed mushroom in the moonlight and began to count for a minute. All was quiet.

Meanwhile Vicky was anxiously waiting in Merlin's room while the potion was being brewed. Gwen was there for emotional support (Rachel didn't want to risk Vicky making a run for it)

Merlin made his way through the stone corridors of the castle. There was a lot of pressure on the young warlock

(It may not have anything to do with the future of Albion but it was still too much pressure) He quickly dashed down the stairs when he bumped into the kings ward Morgana.

"Merlin?" asked Morgana, "Have you seen Gwen anywhere?" Merlin replied, "She's at home with Elyan, he's not feeling well. Didn't she tell you?"

She shook her head, "Unfortunately not. Thank you for telling me Merlin. Where are you off to in such a hurry at this hour?" she questioned, her eyebrow slightly arched, taking in his slightly disheveled appearance.

"I've been slightly behind on my chores for Arthur lately. I'm getting caught up. and I'm sorry for asking but I may ask you the same question." he replied noticing Morgana's cloak. "Just a midnight stroll and you should not be speaking to the kings ward in such a way." Merlin looked at the ground and mumbled a sorry and hurried off towards Gaius chambers. Morgana however headed off towards the Darkling woods to meet another hooded figure.

The king's ward headed towards the cloaked figure. "Sister your late" she snapped while lifting her hood down "Uther will get suspicious if I keep leaving like this he thinks I'm going for stroll after a nightmare"

Morgause smirked at her lifting her hood revealing her long blonde hair "It will be worth it when you take your rightful place on the throne, So what news from Camelot tell me how are the two new visitors settling in" she smirked evilly.

"The servant Vicky and her mistresses Rachel the princess of Torem" Morgana spat her voice full of hatred "They've got Uther wrapped around their fingers and worse still they're become very close to Arthur and Merlin"

"Well we shall get rid of them then! If they are a threat to you sitting on the throne we must destroy them" Morgause said calmly.

She continued "what do you know about them?"

Morgana composed herself "They fled from Torem, from an evil dictator"

Morgause froze as a plan formed in her mind "I'll ride out the meet this dictator maybe he'll form a deal, his help to destroy Camelot for his revenge"

Morgana smiled liking the sound if what she heard "You do that I must return, As long as Camelot falls and raises again with me as queen I don't care what must be done"

The moon was getting lower in the sky as those gathered in the court physicians chambers looked out the window, anxiously waiting Merlin's return with the crucial ingredient.

"Don't worry," Gaius consoled," Merlin won't let us down. He always arrives when needed."

Just as the words left his mouth the door burst open and standing in the doorway was an out of breath, slightly disheveled looking Merlin holding a piece of cloth in his hands and the contents of which should be the mushroom that needed to be put in the potion in the next 10 minutes.

(Earlier that day Gaius did some more research in the library and read that after the mushroom had been in the moonlight they had 1 hour to put it in the potion. So the pressure was definitely on.)

Gaius rushed over and grabbed the cloth out of Merlin's hand and began to prepare the ingredient.

First he sliced up the mushroom into equally thin pieces and then sprinkled a white powder over them. "Hurry Gaius," Gwen spoke, "we only have 5 more minutes."

Gaius nodded and carried the final ingredient over to the cauldron that was slowly simmering on the table and threw the mushrooms into the mixture.

The colour changed from the dull grey to a sunset orange. Merlin spoke," Where's Vicky?" "She's in your room, sleeping." The young warlock walked into the room where he found Vicky fast asleep and gently shook her awake.

"Is it time?" she asked sleepily. Merlin nodded and she began to get up.

Vicky walked out of Merlins room her heart beating wildly,' Would this even work?' she thought wildly,' if not what would happen?'.

Rachel stepped through the door and held out her hand to Vicky, who looked like she was going to faint who accepted it. "It's going to be fine." she reassured her giving her hand a squeeze.

Colour began to slowly return to her cheeks and when she steadied herself, Gaius handed her a cup with the potion inside. She held the cup to her lips, feeling slightly self-conscious with everybody looking at her.

A slight tint of red appeared on her cheeks, she took a deep breath and tipped the cup backwards and drank the liquid. Everyone looked at her expectantly, suddenly Vicky collapsed to the ground the cup clanging against the stone floor.

Gwen caught Vicky, slowing down her fall. "What's happening?" came the simultaneous reply of all inhabitants of the room except Gaius who had lifted a book once again.

Rachel standing by his side anxiously reading over Gaius' shoulder, "Will she wake up?" Gaius finished reading and replied," Yes she will. This book is about memory recovering potions. Vicky has merely passed out, in order for the potion to do its work. She should awake soon."

All those in the room relaxed, clearly relieved by this news.

It was nearing dawn when they saw movement from Vicky, who slowly opened her eyes and mumbled," What am I doing here?" but was cut off by Rachel throwing her arms round her friend, "Calm down. I haven't been anywhere." Merlin stepped in.

Yes, in a sense anyway. You have lost your memory for a matter of weeks. We gave you a potion that seems to have cured you." Gaius then asked all to step outside so he could examine her.

After a few minutes of examining her Gaius stepped out to the others to present his findings, "Vicky seems to have her memory back. Some things are a bit fuzzy but they should come back eventually."

Vicky stepped out a wide grin on her face, which matched the rest of those in the room.


	8. Chapter 8 : Where is she?

Just when everything was looking up for Camelot, little did they know trouble was brewing in the kingdom of Torem.

The lady Morgana dismounted her horse and swiftly headed towards the grand castle followed by her half-sister Morgause, they were almost there when a guard stopped them in their tracks. "Halt who goes there?" he asked.

Morgana rolled he eyes before answering "we're here to speak to speak to king Accolon" The guards eyes narrowed while drawing his sword "You look suspicious, just exactly who are you?"

Within seconds the guard lay dead on the stone floor. The two headed for the throne room killing any guards who tried to stop them.

12 to 14 dead guards later the two entered the throne room while Accolon was eating a feast by himself. The two guards that where standing at his side drew their swords readying themselves.

"Tell your men to put their swords away, we only mean to talk your grace" Morgause said in calming voice.

The evil king stopped eating and met her cold gaze "Why should I trust you? I don't even know your names"

"I am Morgause Le Fay and this is my sister Morgana." She stated.

Accolon paused as the realization hit him like a tons of bricks. "Leave us!" he ordered loudly, he did not speak until they were alone. "I've heard about you two, the lady Morgana beloved ward to Uther Pendragon" he spat the king's name in disgust.

"I've also known about his scandal so that's how I know you Morgause" He continued waving his hand in the direction of Morgause.

"But what I do not know is why you have come here to my Kingdom" He stopped and looked squarely at the two.

"We have come to offer you a deal you can't refuse your majesty" Morgana hid her smirk that tried to form on her lips. 'And what is this offer?" The evil king asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"The chance to take revenge on Rachel Ellison and her servant"

There was no denying by the kings widening eyes that he was desperate for his vengeance on the princess and whoever helped her escape from under his nose.

"Whatever it is you want you can have, just leave those two for me to deal with."

Back in Camelot it was morning and Vicky woke up feeling better than ever, even though her memory was still a bit hazy but she remembered mostly everything.

She crept past Rachel who was still sleeping peacefully still exhausted after yesterday events. After she gently shut the door she headed for the kitchens.

No one was there 'That's weird where is everybody?' she thought when she saw the sun raising it was barely dawn!

But the time didn't stop her from grabbing a mixing bowl, some eggs and setting to work!

Half an hour later the heavenly scent of pancakes filled the air yet no one was still up. 'Well I guess I went to bed a lot earlier then everyone else' the brunette thought.

'What should I do now!' she mused until a wonderful idea filled her head.

She went to grab a hooded cape to keep warm but hers was in Rachel's room

'I'd rather face the mountains of hell alone than risk waking Rachel up at this hour'

So her only choice was to wear the next best thing to keep her warm, a Pendragon cape that was on a conveniently placed hook near the door. She fixed the clasp and headed on her way.

Night shadow was very happy to see her favourite servant! "Night Shadow! Hi girl!" Vicky cried joyfully throwing her arms around the black mare's neck.

She laughed when she felt the horse nuzzle her neck "I missed you too"

Vicky worked fast fed and watered the horse then prepared her for a ride. This surprised the horse as she twitched her ears anxiously "Don't worry we'll be back before your mistress wakes up" she said before setting the horse into a canter out of the castle grounds.

Vicky was right about Rachel not waking up. But she was wrong that Merlin or Gwen wouldn't wake up.

Merlin had woke up to catch up on his chores Arthur gave him before heading to the council meeting that lasted till the end of the day, Merlin abandoned them so he could help Gaius with the potion to restore Vicky's memories.

So when he went into the kitchen he was surprised to find platefuls of pancakes cooling on the bench.

'At least we know she remembered that' Merlin smiled 'but where is she then?'

He hurried down the hall in a rush hoping her may find her but instead he bumped into Gwen.

"In a rush again Merlin?" Gwen smiled at him, "What's wrong?" she asked concerned seeing her friend distressed "is it Vicky?" she asked again the events from the previous night filled in her mind.

Merlin sighed in defeat "have you seen her?" he asked quietly "I have no idea where she's gone and Gaius said her mind was still fuzzy, it could be dangerous for her to be alone, especially now when we don't know where she is!"

Gwen shook her head "I haven't seen her but I heard a horse running out of the castle about an hour ago"

Merlin put his hands for a second before saying "Night Shadow"

Gwen had already ran past him realizing what he meant, "Where are you going?"

Merlin called after her "To attempt to wake Rachel and Gaius you handle Arthur" she was gone leaving Merlin to make the walk of shame to Arthurs room.

'He doesn't even know about Vicky's memory being restored because he was at the meeting yesterday! It's bad enough he didn't know but now she's missing!' Merlin scolded himself for not telling him now.

But either way he had to tell him now. For Vicky's safety.

"All right Merlin calm down, you can do this!" he said to himself before opening the door to Arthur's room. The sudden opening of the door made the prince jump at his desk. "Ah Merlin" he greeted his manservant "didn't we talk about knocking?"

Merlin went over to start making the bed "Your dressed" he said while picking up a pillow that was on the floor.

"Well done that's twice this week you've been late now Merlin" he said not looking up from a document he was studying.

When Merlin didn't respond Arthur tried again "I should put you in the stocks for your slip up" still no response. "You're lucky we came to an agreement at the meeting yesterday so I'll let it slide"

Arthur knew something was up. Not one snipe remark from Merlin since he walked in and he was being too quiet.

Meanwhile deep in the forest sitting by a lake. Totally unaware Vicky was having a relaxing rest with Night shadow who was now chewing on some fresh grass nearby.

"Should we head back now?" she asked the mare who twitched her ears and ignored what she'd heard, as if to say 'shut up I'm eating!'

Vicky stared up at the sun slowly rising through the snow-topped mountains; it was a beautiful sight to behold the sun rays coming through the mountains and dancing gently on the lakes surface.

"Well it's not like anyone's going to miss me at this hour" Vicky said to herself, "I've only been gone for what half an hour?"

Merlin glared out Arthur's bedroom window "three hours!" he cursed under his breath. He was hoping that Vicky would return so he wouldn't have to tell Arthur but after three hours with no sign of her, he started to worry.

'She's been gone for three hours! Rachel's still sleeping, Gwen's nowhere to be found and Arthurs still has no idea that Vicky's missing' his head was burning.

He paused to look into his reflection in Arthurs armour that he was currently polishing. 'Vicky when you return and your safe again I'm going to kill you for making me go through all this!'

Lost in his thoughts Merlin scrubbed frantically at the armour, as if he was attempting to rub a magic lamp to whisk Vicky back.

Arthur walked into his room to find his bumbling servant hard at work for once. A surprised yet curious look on his face, the young prince approached his servant and lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

When that didn't shake him out of his stupor he walked over to his bed, picked up a book and chucked it at Merlin's head.

Merlin heard a slight whoosh due to the many times he had something thrown at him and his reflexes kicked in as he moved his head slightly to the right to try to avoid the book. Unfortunately for Merlin the book hit him on the side of the face to which Arthur smirked at.

"Now that we've woken you up from your little nap Merlin. I need you to go get my lunch." the prince ordered but slightly faltered as his servant turned around and he noticed the worried expression on his face. "What's wrong?" he questioned, a slight frown appearing on his face.

"Nothing." came the mumbled reply. "Well, if you're not going to tell me then you can get to work-" Arthur started rambling off all of Merlin's usual duties but was cut off as Merlin called out, "Vicky's got her memory back!"

"Wait what? How?" came the reply from the gob smacked prince.

"Well we found a potion in the library that was used to speed up memory retrieval. We made it last night and gave it to her and it worked." Merlin explained.

"Why wasn't I told about this?" Arthur demanded his face turning slightly red. "We didn't tell you because there was a chance it might not work, we didn't want to worry you," Merlin began but added quietly, "especially considering your feelings for her."

As Arthur was lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Merlin's second comment.

"Well, then why are you upset? If she got her memory back...that's a good thing." Arthur said with a smile on his face as he began to make his way out of his room.

"She's missing." The young prince stopped and began to walk backwards towards Merlin and simply said, "Go prepare my horse."

Merlin didn't need to be told twice. Chucking the freshly polished armour onto the prince's bed, he sprinted towards the stable to get Arthurs horse.

Arthur strode out of the palace in his usual riding gear and walked towards his stallion his face expressionless. He had one thought on his mind and one thought only, to find Vicky.

Without waiting for his servant he jumped onto the horse and galloped out of the courtyard to find the missing girl.

Meanwhile Rachel was sleeping like a baby in her comfy bed, snug as a bug in a rug. She heard the clattering of horse hooves disappearing of in the distance 'wonder what that is?' she mused.

'We'll it doesn't matter' she yawned lazily 'it's still before noon' she smiled before drifting back to sleep completely obvious to what was happening outside.

"Arthur's such a prat! Rushes off without me when he could end up in serious danger! I mean what's the point I should just give up!" Merlin took out his frustrations on Gwen, Leon, Percival and Gwaine.

"Geez Merlin stop the mother hen rant and go get a drink!" Gwaine laughed with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

Merlin exchanged a look with Gwen "I found him at the tavern" she explained.

"Well there's nothing we can do now anyway. Arthurs gone and we don't know where" Percival said.

"I better go explain to the king what's happening" Leon sidestepped his way around the group headed for the throne room.

One by one everyone left leaving Merlin alone. "Well I'm off" Merlin smirked making his way to the stables "It's my destiny to protect Arthur and that's what I'm going to do!"

Arthur had rode out to the Darkling woods, 'I'll start there," he thought," and work my way up towards Cenreds kingdom. I don't want to start any wars."

Meanwhile Vicky was sitting in a meadow covered in red, resting against Nightshadow as she has had a very troubling night. She was completely unaware that anyone was looking for her, enjoying the blissful silence.

Arthur finally stopped on the edge of the Darkling Woods as he had been riding non stop from Camelot, his horse needed a rest and a drink, and so did he. He led the horse towards the lake as well as taking a drink for himself.

After about 15 minutes Arthur got back onto his horse and trotted along thinking to himself, 'Where would Vicky go? Umm..." then an eureka moment hit him, he galloped off towards a quiet spot he used to go to with his father when he was younger.

He rode slowly into a sunny meadow, the light breeze lightly rushing through his blonde hair. There sitting in the meadow sat a girl leaning against her horse, her face half covered by the horses shadow.

Arthur climbed off his horse and walked slowly over to her. As he got closer, he saw who it was.

It was Vicky.

He approached her and called out her name, snapping her out of her daze.

She looked up sharply and whipped out the sword she had brought with her, ready to defend herself when she saw it was Arthur. "Sorry" she mumbled, her face turning red.

"It's alright." he replied with a laugh, "good reflexes though. What are you doing out here?"

"I'm just thinking." she replied. "About what? I'm listening."

She smiled thankful for the gesture and for the opportunity to vent, "About everything. Everything that's happened since I lost my memory. I remember everything, from when I lost it to when I regained it. Although there are some questions I have. However they will have to wait until we can gather everyone together."

"That's understandable," he nodded, "let's get back then." She nodded and then stood up revealing a bright red cloak that she had been sitting on.

"That's my cape. I've been looking for that I thought Merlin had lost it." Once again the petite brunette blushed and mumbled something that Arthur could not make out and offered the cape back to him.

"No you hold onto it until we get back." he said with a smile," that way we wont lose you again." he added with a teasing smile as they both got onto their horses and left the meadow and rode towards Camelot.

Merlin had only been out for half an hour, still with no sign of Arthur or Vicky and the young warlock was getting worried.

'Maybe I should head back they could already be back and the King will start sending out patrols soon anyway' he sighed in defeat and turned back.

He felt even worse when he saw that their horses weren't back in the stables.

In the distance two figures on horses made their way towards the castle. "Thank the Dragon" he gasped in relief. Then he felt frustrated and angry the minute Vicky got off Night Shadow he pulled her aside "What were you thinking young lady!" he scolded the brunette.

Before she could open her mouth he spoke again "you had me worried sick! Didn't you think for one second that people would be concerned by your sudden absence? Your lucky Rachel is STILL asleep or else she'd have my head and that includes Gaius too!"

Vicky butted in before he could say anymore "Merlin I'm so sorry I didn't mean-"

"Merlin" a familiar voice came from behind him, turning to see a annoyed looking Arthur "Leave her alone" the prince almost growled "Vicky explained why she left and no one was harmed so it's alright"

Vicky's eyes widened by hearing this so did Merlin's "Come on get back to work" Arthur said walking ahead leaving Merlin to follow.

Vicky stuck her tongue out at Merlin playfully before making her own way back to wake up Rachel. 'That was a fun morning'

Meanwhile Rachel was sleeping like a baby in her comfy bed, snug as a bug in a rug. She heard the clattering of horse hooves disappearing of in the distance 'wonder what that is?' she mused.

'We'll it doesn't matter' she yawned lazily 'it's still before noon' she smiled before drifting back to sleep completely obvious to what was happening outside.

Accolon, Morgana and Morgause had started with their devilish plan. The evil dictator had grown close to the evil women through their hatred of Arthur, Rachel and their pesky servants!

"We'll need you to go undercover your highness" Morgana smiled sweetly at the king. "Why would I do that? Surely I'd be recognized!" he said alarmed by such a proposal he's the king!

"Morgause and myself will but an enchantment on you so you look differently, all you have to do is get close to Arthur make sure he's completely unaware of what's yet to come"

This seemed to please the man but was he going to allow two women he just met to take care of his kingdom while he was away?

Morgues flicked her blonde hair impatient for a response "You'd also be close to the princess and make life in Camelot chaos"

This worked Accolon stood up from his throne "when do we start"

So in the next couple of days Accolon stepped out of the darkling woods and stopped to stare up at the castle 'Time to see my bride again" he smirked evilly before walking in the direction of the castle entrance.

Rachel dismounted Night Shadow gracefully jumping off "Good ride today" she said to herself as the sun warmed her face. All of the turmoil was over Vicky had her memory back and the two were safe in Camelot.

Or so she thought.

"Rachel lunch" Vicky called from the stairs waving before she turned and went back inside.

Rachel handed Night Shadows reins to a stable hand before heading for the doorway until she bumped into something. The next time she opened her eyes she was on the floor looking up at a stranger.

Yet there was something about him that was very familiar.

The boy was tall with a medium build wearing a simple green tunic blue trousers and worn out black boots. He looked pretty ordinary but it was his facial expression that made the princesses anxious.

He had a narrow nose think, bushy eyebrows, but his eyes had a strangely familiar dangerous spark those grey eyes she'd seen before.

So familiar it scared her.

Rachel froze as the boy stared at her he may have said something but she had zoned out "I'm sorry who are you" she asked

"I'm Alex my lady" he bowed elegantly "I'm working under the king as the new stable boy"

Rachel stifled a laugh "that's good be sure to watch out for my horse she hates strangers" she laughed flicking her hair feeling happy for no reason.

"See you around my lady" he grinned darkly at her before walking away.

Merlin who saw the transaction happen walked over to talk to a very shook up Rachel. "You ok?" he asked concerned when he saw her shaking.

"Come on let's get you lunch" he gently took her arm and escorted her inside.

"Who was that guy anyway?" Merlin asked, "What did he want?" They stopped at the doorway "Nothing he just bumped into me, but he is starting work here as a stable boy" she smiled lightly

Merlin laughed "good! Less work for me!"

"There was something about him though he was too familiar like I'd seen him before, his eyes…." Rachel stopped.

"Your safe here" Arthur said "My father has already said that you're a friend of Camelot you have nothing to fear" he reassured her.

"Thanks" Rachel smiled at the prince "I better go have lunch now"

When the doors closed the boys where left alone in the hallway "Where you eavesdropping?" Merlin teased.

"No!" the blonde almost yelled defending himself "I came to find where you went with my lunch"

"Ah I'll go get it now"

"You better" Arthur teased in a threating voice (don't mess with a hungry Arthur)

Merlin ran off but Arthur called after him "and if you think you have less work just because of a new stable boy you have another thing coming!"

Merlin shut his eyes wishing he'd hadn't said anything, before calling back "Yes sire" he grumbled his breath, stalking his way to the kitchen.

On his way he saw the boy in question looking lost 'or is he searching for something?' came into Merlin's mind.

"Hi are you lost" Merlin approached him still being cautious as he saw how shook up Rachel was after talking to him.

"Um yeah do you know where the servants quarters is?" The boy asked rudely not making eye contact with Merlin.

"There is none" Merlin snapped at him "You'll have to seek lodgings at the local inn"

He shifted his gaze to Merlin his eyes where shifty but familiar "Dam I was hoping to stay closer to the castle" Merlin new something was up with this boy "and why is that?" he questioned.

"I'm working here now as a stable boy, it would have been more convenient…not that it's any of your business!" he almost yelled at Merlin.

"I hope you enjoy working here, I'm Merlin prince Arthur's manservant by the way" Merlin smirked while enjoying the rude boy's face twist.

"My name is Alex pleasure to meet you, send my regards to the prince will you," he said before walking off.

Merlin got Arthurs lunch then headed to the princes chambers 'Rachel was right there's something up with that guy' Merlin thought.

'Well it's my idea to out what'


	9. Chapter 9 Merlin and Rachel hatch a plan

A new day started no differently than any other day in Camelot servants woke up their masters with breakfast, sending them on their way to train knights or sign royal papers while attending court.

Vicky was cleaning Rachel's room when she heard a knock at the door. She lifted her head up to see Gwen walk in "Morning"

"Morning Vicky" Gwen greeted closing the door while holding a basket of what Vicky assumed was laundry "Wow is Rachel's room usually this clean or have you overworked yourself"

"Well I think Rachel has tried to be tidier since I lost my memory"

"So everyone's really busy today so I was wondering if you wanted to take the afternoon off, go to the Tavern get dinner" Gwen asked as she put the laundry away in the correct drawer.

Vicky nodded excitedly "yeah as long as you promise you won't let me get too drunk"

Gwen's facial expression went to confused "Ok…should I ask?"

"Its best if you don't but lets meet up after work then go to the raising sun"

"Ok see you then" Gwen laughed leaving the room.

So at is how the too girls ended up in the Raising Sun tavern after work. But they weren't the only ones there the tavern was full of farmers, millers, knights and other servants.

"This place is packed and its only 6!" Vicky laughed. Taking a seat at a nearby table "So what'll it be girls?" The bar Women asked cleaning the table quickly, Vicky and Gwen shared a look before answering.

"Two glasses of water please and what soup is there?" Gwen asked.

"Its potato soup today it was a good harvest this month" the middle aged women answered. "Ok two servings then please" Vicky spoke up.

"Sure thing that'll be 10 minutes" the woman said and walked away.

"How was work today?" Vicky said to Gwen wanting to get to know her fellow maidservant, as she never took time to really talk to Gwen before.

"The usual sorting dresses, mending dresses, cleaning dresses"

"Morgana sure wears a lot of dresses doesn't she?" Vicky smirked. "Well she does own many, different styles and colors"

"But is as bad as Uther with his gloves?" Vicky joked.

Gwen burst out laughing and Vicky joined in.

Yes it was a very happy scene for the drunkards of the bar to watch, two girl servants of the castle gossiping like they'd been best friends for years. But for a mysterious hooded figure watched the two girls intensely.

"Your food girls" a bar maid set the soup down and left without saying another word.

"So" Gwen smirked over at Vicky "Merlin and Rachel eh, never would have thought"

Vicky raised an eyebrow in Gwen's direction before putting her drink down "What do you mean?"

"Well you seemed very happy when they started talking again, and you have to admit they've become a lot closer since you returned from Torem" Gwen said.

"Rachel hasn't told me anything and we tell each other everything. But I'll admit I know it'll happen soon enough, your right about Torem though something did happen Rachel was captured and Merlin returned with her."

"Oh maybe Merlin turned into her knight and shining armor then" Gwen teased playfully. "Like Arthur became yours the other day"

Vicky blushed a bright red "I don't know what you been! Gwenivere you've had too much to drink"

"I've drank the same amount that you have" Gwen protested.

"I've only had water!"

"Exactly" Gwen yelled making the two girls laugh loudly yet again.

The hooded man finished what was left of his drink, stood up, and made his way towards the two unexpecting women.

"So you two are close with the visiting princess?" he asked his voice gruff but became familiar to Vicky.

"What if we are! "? Vicky snapped not liking the tone of his voice when he mentioned Rachel.

"Calm down" Gwen used her soothing voice knowing the close bond between Vicky and her mistress.

"That's the thing with you Victoria" The man smirked "Your quick to show exactly who your weakness is"

Vicky froze up this man had called her by her full name Victoria. It was the name she'd left behind in Torem and now just when herself and Rachel had become settled in a new place to call home, they may have to flee again.

Flee from the same man standing in the room hiding his identity shamefully.

Alccolon.

Gwen on the other hand didn't know who this man was or why he'd called Vicky Victoria, but she wasn't happy hearing the man use a threating tone of voice when speaking of Rachel.

Knowing it wasn't looking good the maidservant took matters into her own hands.

"Come on Vicky let's go he's not worth it" Gwen said trying to coax the brunette in the direction of the door.

They swiftly headed for the exit Gwen leading the way Vicky just kept looking at the ground trying to clear her head. But Alccolon wasn't finished yet.

"How's that bump to the head?" he asked fiendishly enjoying his cruel mind game immensely.

As the hooded figure turned towards the door, while the girls pondered his comment his cape whooshed around, snagging on a loose nail.

The cape fell as Vicky looked at the figure and something caught her eye. A scar was clear on the mans face...it looked familiar somehow.

It finally dawned on Vicky as she let out a small gasp as the figure pulled his cape over himself quickly and strode out the door.

Mean while Merlin had been keeping a close eye on the suspicious new stable hand.

It was amusing to watch the rude prat because it was very clear that he had no experience at any type of work at all. So far he'd struggled to carry a bale of hay, almost stabbed himself with a shovel and slipped on horse dung making more work for himself.

Merlin did enjoy watching this because the poor excuse for a stable hand hadn't even gotten to Night shadow yet.

As expected Night Shadow did kick Alex, sending him flying into the nearest water trough.

Vicky strode towards the citadel, almost ignoring the fact that Gwen was rushing behind her calling out, "Vicky! Wait!" Vicky however didn't respond she had one thought and one thought only. To find Rachel and tell her of the events that had occurred inside The Rising Star.

"VICKY!" was screamed and Vicky's head whipped around to find Gwen panting after her like a tired dog, "Where are you going?" "I'm sorry Gwen but I need to speak to Rachel."

With a small smile Gwen nodded and said, "That's okay. I should get home to Elyan anyway. Goodnight."

Vicky returned the sentiment and walked off towards Rachel's room her deep midnight purple cloak wrapped around her tightly.

Without knocking she strode into Rachel's room to find her sitting at her table looking at some sort of document and looked up with a small but tired smile when she saw Vicky, "Hi" she half-yawned.

Vicky shot her a look and said, "Accolon's back. He's here in Camelot." The reaction given from the princess was instant. Her eyes snapped open and she stood up quickly, gracefully knocking over the pot of ink on the table.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Vicky took a deep breath and accounted to her friend what had happened inside the tavern "…and as he was about to leave his cloak slid down and there was a scar on his face."

Rachel listened intently and her mouth formed andO' shape as she finished the story. "Are you sure it was him? Of course it was the scars a dead giveaway." She mumbled as she began to pace.

Vicky seeing what was about to happen sat her down on the bed and said, "What are we going to do my lady?" she inquired. "I'm not sure Vicky…I need to rest, I need to think."

"Of course my lady." Came the response as she turned slowly and walked out the door.

The minute she had closed the door behind her she ran, her heart pounding deep in her chest with worry. "What if we have to leave?" she thought "On the run again, he's found us once he'll find us again surely…. What are we going to do?"

"Are you ok?" a voice called to her. Vicky looked ahead to see a knight walking towards her.

"Yeah…. Leon right?" she nervously asked him, she knew him well, but she knew him only from conversations with Merlin.

He certainly sounded like a very loyal and brave man who had always proven himself trustworthy in the presence of both king Uther and Arthur. A great knight indeed.

This was Vicky's first time talking to him; she had seen him going into council meetings and at training.

"Yes Vicky right? Princess Rachel's maidservant" he said.

"The one and only" she smiled at him beginning to feel better. "Are you sure your ok you've been crying" he sounded concerned.

The brunette noticed there where tears rolling down her cheeks slowly "sorry" she whispered wiping her face. "Why are you apologizing? You've nothing to say sorry for"

"I've had a dramatic day" she sighed trying to brush off her nerves by fixing the rims of her dress.

The silence stopped when her stomach rumbled loudly. The suddenness of the event caused Vicky to blush.

"I take it you didn't eat today with all the drama going on" Leon joked lightly. "Come on lets go to the tavern, my treat"

"Is that how you usually ask girls out" Vicky retorted placing both hands on her hips completely forgetting that she was sad a few minutes ago. Leon was stunned by this comeback but after a few minutes he caught on with her joke.

"Oh I'm sorry what would you prefer?" He smiled at her. "You're a knight right? Ask a lady to dinner in a formal manner." She giggled teasing him.

Leon straightened his posture, walked up to her and offered her his arm. "Can I escort a beautiful maidservant to dinner?"

This did flatter Vicky as she blushed and became rather flustered "You may good sir" there was another silence of awkwardness until the two of them burst out laughing before walking off to the rising star with Vicky holding Leon's arm.

Yet in the castle looking out a window staring down at the pair was a very sorrowful looking prince Arthur.

So the next morning Merlin was greeted by a pissed off prince.

"Morning sire" Merlin sang out while opening the curtains letting the sunshine in. All the warlock got in response was a muffled moan from under the covers.

It's a new day the sun's shining, you have knights to train, a council meeting at noon and you have to inspect the army later too"

Arthur lazily rolled over in the bed then a thought came to him "Where's breakfast?" he sat up looking around hoping to find a plate of Vicky's pancakes. "Open" Merlin said before stuffing some dried bread into Arthur's mouth.

The prince glared at his servant before getting out bed to get changed. "No pancakes then?" he asked from behind the screen so that Merlin couldn't see his hopeful expression.

Merlin grinned like a Cheshire cat "No no sign of Vicky today yet, why are you asking sire?" Arthur was silent at this "No reason I was just concer-"

"Concerned about her" Merlin interrupted teasing his master. "Shut up Merlin" Arthur scowled before walking out of his room.

Arthur wasn't the only one having a bad start to the day, Rachel was pacing her room wondering what to do with Accolon being back. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear someone enter her room.

"Hello my Queen" that evil voice came from behind the door Rachel's heart pounding in her ears, utterly petrified, left alone in her room and Accolon was outside the door.

"No!" she wailed at the top of her voice desperate for somebody to hear her pleas for help.

That was the wrong move a moment later her chamber door was flung off its hinges landing with a crash at the foot of her bed. Accolon was advancing quickly getting closer with each step.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs. "Rachel? RACHEL!" Vicky yelled "WAKE UP"

With a snap her eyes flew open thankful to see a panic stricken Vicky instead of Accolon.

Without thinking Rachel leaped forward grabbing Vicky into a bone-crushing hug. "Its ok Rachel it was just a dream" Vicky soothed smoothing Rachel's hair in a motherly way. After ten minutes Vicky broke the silence "I can ask Merlin to come and hug you if that'll make you feel better" she teased.

Rachel looked at Vicky for a second before nudging her playfully. "Go get some sleep I'll see you in the morning" It took fifteen minutes after Vicky fell asleep before Rachel could drift off into a peaceful sleep.

Vicky was just returning from doing the laundry later that afternoon. She had to make sure their dresses were perfect.

As she turned around the corner she bumped literally into Sir Leon, who gave her a bright smile and said, "I've been looking for you all morning, my lady." Vicky gave a smile in return and said, "Well you've found me." Leon let out a nervous laugh and said, "Would it be possible for me to escort you to the feast this evening to honor our kings birthday?"

Vicky smiled a slight tinge of pink appearing on her cheek and replied, "Of course you can, good sir. I really must go I still have to muck out Night shadow."

Leon shivered from the memory earlier that week when he tried to pet the horse and subconsciously put his hand to his stomach, "Good luck with that." Vicky laughed and they parted ways until later that evening.

Elsewhere in the castle, Rachel strode into the courtyard, carrying a bow; "Hey Princess!" came a sudden voice that Rachel knew instantly. "Hey Gwaine" she replied making her way towards the training arena, Gwaine still close on her heels.

Ignoring him Rachel set up her target then stepped back a good way away then pulled an arrow out of her quiver and began to take aim. "Merlin's been looking for you." Gwaine suddenly said.

Rachel sighed and said, "Will you go find him?" in an attempt to get rid of Gwaine, who surprisingly nodded and began to skip away. 'Someone's had too much sun.' the princess thought as she took aim again.

She needed to clear her minds that dream she had earlier really had an affect on her sleeping patterns and she wanted to forget it. Fast.

She took in a deep breath then shot the arrow, just missing the bull's eye. She continued with target practice until she saw Merlin coming over and offered up a small wave, which he returned. "So," he began, "Gwaine said you wanted to see me?" Rachel looked at him, slightly confused.

"No. Gwaine told me you wanted to speak to me." "Hmm...what is he up to?" Merlin began to ponder while Rachel walked over and pulled out the arrows she had shot.

Rachel shrugged, "Whatever. While your here, do you want to learn some archery?" Merlin smiled and said, "Sure. What's the worst that can happen?"

Rachel then spent 20 minutes explaining the basics of archery to the young warlock. After she had finished Merlin said, "I think I get it"

"Ok then I think you are ready for the bow. Do you think you can handle it?" Rachel said with a small laugh. Merlin slightly tensed and said, "Ye-yeah" his voice slightly shaky, "I think so" Rachel's laughter filled the air once more, "You'll be fine Merlin, I'll help you."

She handed him the bow and began to instruct him,"...after you load the arrow, you line up your shot...aiming for the middle." While speaking she took a step closer to him and he asked, "Is this right?" She took a look at his stance and his aim, which seemed fine, "Almost, you need to raise your arm a bit more and tighten your grip."

"Okay and he did so, "Like this?" she gave him a small nod but as Merlin released the arrow Rachel called out, his aim had changed and the arrow flew through the air heading towards the stables, where Vicky was grooming Night Shadow.

Rachel's hand shot out and flicked towards the left making the arrow move slightly away. As Merlin looked around to face Rachel, her eyes turning from the magical golden color to their usual brown.

Over by the stables Night shadow reared up, the arrow scaring her Vicky stood up and began to calm down the terrified horse.

Merlin called over, "Sorry!" to which Vicky offered a smile that said, it's okay. Then Merlin faced Rachel his eyes filled with worry, "I knew something like this would happen!"

Rachel's expression softened as she began to console him, "Merlin. It's fine, no one got hurt." She then lowered her voice, "Learning archery is like controlling your powers. It just takes practice."

After a moment Merlin looked up at her again with a small smile and wrapped her in a hug, mumbling something along the lines of, "You're right." which caused Rachel to smirk as she hugged him back.

She then heard a small snickering laugh coming from behind a bush and saw Gwaine whipping his head behind the bush, a triumphant smirk on her face.

Merlin pulled back from the hug and said, "Well see you then." and started off towards the castle leaving Rachel standing there, wondering what had just happened.

Later that evening all gathered in the throne room, as the preparations for the celebration of King Uther's birthday were almost ready. Elsewhere in the castle in the east wing, all hell was about to break loose.

"RACHEL!" screamed the hysteric brunette, "I can't find my hair clip!" knowing how much it meant to her, Rachel waved her hand and the bejeweled clip flew out of a half opened drawer into her hand.

She walked over to the worried maidservant tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention and said, "Vicky. You really should take better care of it. It's all you have left of your mother…" handing over the clip. Vicky took a deep breath, a small smile on her face, however he eyes said otherwise, there was a hint of sadness in them. She was clearly remembering that night.

Rachel sighed but walked towards the screen to get ready, leaving her friend to her thoughts. Vicky walked over to the window and looked out absentmindedly and then did a double take as she saw a dark hooded figure come through the lower town.

She squinted in the hopes that she would be able to make out facial features and she was successful, it was Morgana. This caused Vicky's eyebrows to rise, why would Morgana be out this late? As she stepped away from the window, Alex emerged from the woods, a small smirk on his face.

The two girls finished getting ready and left the chamber moments later and made their way towards the throne room, with their present to the king. They stood outside the throne room, where a cheery atmosphere met them, people laughing and talking.

Rachel left Vicky in the antechamber to wait for Sir Leon and walked over to Arthur and Merlin, an air of awkwardness hung over the two young men.

Rachel broke this awkward silence by saying, "So this place looks great huh? Where's your father, Arthur? I can't wait to give him his present."

Merlin turned round with a smile,"Yeah it does. Don't you agree Arthur?" Arthur shook himself out of his revive and turned round to reply to the princess, "Yeah it does. What did you get my father?"

Rachel held out the mahogany box to the young prince who opened it with a small click and let out a small smile. Merlin looked over Arthurs shoulder and lying in the purple velvet was a pair of black leather gloves, which were embroidered with Torem's crest. "They look nice." came the response from both boys.

"Thanks," Rachel replied blushing slightly, "Vicky and I embroidered them earlier in the week. Merlin will you come with me to give them to Uther?" Rachel continued seeing the King enter through the side door.

Merlin obliged and the duo took off to give them to Uther. Merlin and Rachel began talking; "You look nice" complemented Merlin looking at Rachel's dress. She wore a lilac silk dress that was embroidered around the waist and on the bodice, which flowed below the waist, just reaching the floor. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

They returned to find Arthur glaring at the door. Vicky had just arrived, escorted by Leon with a bright smile on her face. Her red dress flowed down, touching the floor with a black sash around the waist. It was simple and was set off by the clip in her hair. The clip was shaped like a sword, with crystals along the hilt of the sword, which held back her long layers.

"She looks great! Don't you think boys?" asked Rachel. Merlin however was the only reply, who agreed with her sentiment. Arthurs glare, only darkened which caused Merlin and Rachel to back away slowly from the angry prince.

It was time to sit down and everyone took their places and began to eat. Everyone was enjoying themselves apart from Arthur who was shooting death glares down the table to Leon.

Rachel rolled her eyes at this then continued eating, sharing a knowing smile with her fellow magician.

A few hours later everyone was dancing to the loud music. Rachel and Merlin ran off the dance floor, laughing. "Lets go find that prat." Merlin said his face beginning to color," its getting a bit crowded there."

They found Arthur sitting at a table beside Gwaine, which caused Rachel's eyebrows to rise, and they both began to walk over with a quizzical expression.

"Umm...what's going on here?" asked Merlin, directing the question towards Gwaine. "Oh we're just having a drink Merlin. Want to join us? " "No I don't think s-" "Yeah sure why not?" said Rachel cutting Merlin off.

"Great!" exclaimed Gwaine, pouring a couple of drinks and handing them over. Rachel shot Merlin a look that said, ill tell you later and sipped her drink calmly, "What's wrong Arthur? You look somber."

Arthur merely looked at her and said with his voice slightly slurred, "Its her. Bloody minx with him." "But why would you care though Arthur?"

"I don't!" came the short reply his eyes glancing over at Vicky, sadness present as he tried to enjoy himself. "OKAY. Enough of this sad stuff, Lets party!" exclaimed Gwaine which caused the table to cheer as they began to enjoy the party once more.

The next day Arthur regretted drowning his sorrows. As the following morning he awoke to a very bad hangover. "Merlin!" he called from underneath the warm security of the covers. A minute later his manservant moaned and rolled out from underneath the bed.

This woke the prince up. "Why are you in here?" he asked rubbing his temples hoping the pain in his head would stop. Merlin stood up "You were very drunk last night sire"

"You still didn't answer my question as to why you stayed in my room all night"

Merlin smiled devilishly to himself "You kept saying how you were going to give Leon a piece of your mind last night"

"Ah!" Arthur felt his face going slightly red. "Yep" Merlin said "I'll get you something for that headache" he added.

Vicky on the other hand was in a great mood; Rachel could easily see this as her best friend/ maidservant was practically dancing around the room to open the windows.

"So you had fun with Leon last night?" Rachel asked from behind the screen while she was changing into her dress. Vicky stopped and turned before answering, "It was fun"

Rachel raised an eyebrow at that answer. "I don't like him like that though" spoke quickly before her face saddened.

"YAY" Rachel cheered before running out of the room to find Merlin.

"Merlin!" Rachel grabbed Merlin's hand making him stop. "Guess what I found out"

"Something good by the looks of it" Merlin smiled seeing Rachel happy.

"Vicky doesn't like Leon!" she beamed "She told me so this morning!"

Merlin thought about what Rachel had just told him for a minute, "Oh so now Arthur can tell Vicky how he feels about her" Rachel was smiling. Merlin wanted to run right now, the look Rachel was giving him made him want to run away as far as he could get.

"We'll need a plan" he said "and I think I know someone who can help us out" Merlin looked to Rachel. "Who?"

"Emrys"

**Ohh cliffhanger well I hoped you enjoyed it please review! **

**Also Merlin Season 5 Tonight! Hope you love it as much as we will. **


End file.
